


The End to a Beginning

by SailorMew4



Series: In Another Reality [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death Fix, Demisexual Shiro (Voltron), Fix-It, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Lesbian Veronica (Voltron), M/M, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It, aliens don't have sexualities they love who they love, but klance is confirmed endgame, hints at other ships - Freeform, more characters will be added as chapters go on, so take those hints as you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: In another reality things turned out alright without Allura dying, Lance and Allura never even got together, but things changed. A lot of things changed. This is that story of what happened in another reality, a more preferred reality you could say. And it all started when Lance didn't want to ask Allura out on a date the day before the launch.





	The End to a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is Season 8 Fix-It Fic so a lot of episodes will be based on the episodes but as you'll see things definitely change. I'm trying to appeal to a full audience so there are some hidden ships in there besides Klance, so take those hints as you will. You can ignore them or accept them. It's your choice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to talk to Allura, but everyone thinks it's a date so he comes up with his own solution

Lance quietly stirs his cup of coffee while Hunk talks with his parents about recipes. He stares at the cold brown liquid as it turned cold a few minutes ago, but he can't find the urge to drink it. The smell of banana cake fills the room as Hunk says goodbye to his parents before taking a seat in front of him.

“Launching tomorrow. The big day. Man, it feels like forever ago that we piloted the Blue Lion and were blasted off into space! We had no idea what we were getting into!” laughs Hunk hoping for a reaction, but Lance is silent. “But everything will be different this time! We’re rugged veterans now! Heading off into our final battle!”

Lance hums uninterested as he stirs the drink while Hunk starts talking about the new show dedicated to them, he's never actually had the time to watch nor did he wish to after hearing certain information. He doesn't even really want the show, he just wants to stay just a  _ little _ longer. They're leaving Earth so soon they hardly even stayed for half a year. Most of the time wasn't even with families but resting up in the hospital. It's all going so fast.

“They're hinting at a romance between Keith and Allura though,” comments Hunk which definitely catches Lance's attention  _ now _ .

“Whoa!  _ What _ ? Keith and Allura?! Nononono! It should be-” starts Lance before he falters as he stands up in shock. He  _ wants  _ to say him and Allura, but he knows that isn't true so much. And the thought of Keith with someone is… is just wrong. “It just shouldn't be them!”

“Ooh a love triangle! I like where you're taking this,” comments Hunk happily with a smile.

Lance sighs as he takes his seat again. He  _ doesn't  _ want some love triangle. He just wants someone  _ he  _ loves to love him back without some crazy space prince or quiet general getting in the way.

“No. It's not about that,” admits Lance as he finally realizes his drink is too cold as he pushes it away from him deciding to stare at the table.

Hunk looks at him as a dawn of realization comes across his face. He covers his mouth as if he could take anything he's said as he points out, “Oh that's right! You were planning to ask Allura out on a date! And she said no didn't she?! And here I am rubbing it in your face! I'm so sorry!”

Lance sighs in slight annoyance as he  _ was  _ going to ask Allura to  _ talk  _ not a  _ date _ . After the whole Lotor thing and Lance getting over his own feelings of Allura a date is the  _ last  _ thing either of them need. It doesn't help that it's not just Hunk badgering him about Allura. Lately Veronica got this insane idea that  _ Allura  _ has a crush on  _ him _ . Yeah, like  _ that  _ would ever happen.

“She didn't say no because I never asked her,” answers Lance as his gaze meets Hunk's who looks guilty. “And I keep telling you dude. I don't want it to be a date  _ date.  _ There's nothing between us.”

“Come on man, don't chicken out now,” begs Hunk as he gets closer to Lance hoping to get a better idea on what's on his best friend's mind. He just can't understand how Lance who was over the moon for Allura - quite literally in some cases - all of sudden just give up. Giving up doesn't even sound like Lance.

“I don't even know  _ when _ I could ask her Hunk. She's been spending all her time in the medbay,” points out Lance hoping maybe  _ that  _ can deter any questions about Allura.

Speaking of which Lance can't help but feel a teeny tiny suspicious about this Altean or at the very least concerned. The Altean - Luca as Romelle informed - has been knocked out since they found her inside the Komar which was a good month ago. That's not even counting the time they've been in the hospital.

“No! Lance! Come on you gotta ask her  _ now _ . After tomorrow we're back in space to fight the Galra and Honerva. There  _ is  _ no other time! Literally! You're asking her today and that's  _ final  _ young man!” scolds Hunk as he shakes an accusing finger at Lance.

Lance stares at the finger as he sighs. That was a fail to try to explain he's  _ not  _ interested in Allura.

* * *

 

Lance leaves the final briefing on Earth. Admittedly he didn't listen to the first half. He just remembers how Sendak only attacked Earth without a clear reason, Earth is safe which does put Lance at eese, Atlas is ready, and Luca is still unconscious and  _ might  _ wake up at anytime.

“It’s our last night on Earth and we've got a lot of hard work ahead of us. We may not be back for years, so ordering you  _ all _ ,” starts to finish Shiro as he glances at Keith. “To take some time for yourselves and be with the ones you love. You've earned it.”

Lance feels a nudge on his side from Hunk who gives him a knowing look as he motions his head towards Allura. Lance avoids the look as he turns to Veronica who's giving him a knowing look. Lance internally groans, but he knows it's inevitable. He may as well ask her so they can finally clear things up for both them and anyone else on that's going to be on the Atlas.

Everyone disperses out of the debriefing room as Lance catches the sight of Allura and Romelle. Lance looks back at Hunk who's motioning him to go after her. Lance takes a deep breath as he calls, “Hey Allura?”

Allura pauses as she turns to Lance and asks, “What is it Lance?”

Suddenly all thought goes out the window. He  _ really  _ needs to talk to Allura about things and at least say sorry about Lotor - even if the guy was a psychopath - but he doesn't want anyone to assume things. Things like them dating which would lead to  _ other  _ things.

“Oh uh nothing much… just um… how are things?” asks Lance curiously as he bounces on his heels nervously.

Allura exchanges a confused look at Romelle before replying, “I'm sorry Lance but I really need to be getting back.”

Lance is conflicted being disappointed that she didn't even think twice about declining whatever offer he had, but also relieved that now he can simply say that Allura said no and no one will question that. Though Allura looks at him expecting a reply as he says, “Oh! Uh okay…. I don't want to keep you… so yeah.”

Allura gives Lance a strange look before turning her back going back to whatever conversation she's having with Romelle. Lance sighs in relief turning around when he - quite literally - bumps into Hunk. Hunk gives him a raised eyebrow and crossed arms as he grabs his shoulders.

“How about this time you actually  _ ask  _ her?” comments Hunk before shoving him harshly in between Allura and Romelle.

Lance readjusts his balance about to glare at Hunk when he meets the surprised gaze of Allura and Romelle. Lance gulps harshly as he tugs at his collar.

“Actually I was wondering if maybe you could have… if you wanted to... have dinner with me….,” starts Lance with a stutter before he shakes his head realizing  _ that  _ sounds  _ way  _ too much like a date. “With me  _ and _ my family. Dinner with me and family. My Mamá is cooking for our last night on Earth and thought you could join us and we could  _ talk _ . Only if you want to though!”

Hunk gives a shaky thumbs up to Lance with a proud smile before Allura answers, “It sounds wonderful but I can't.”

Lance smiles with a shrug. It's okay if she can't come. He'll have plenty time in space to talk, that's all they really can do. Though before he can reassure it's fine mentioning he can invite someone else - like Hunk, Pidge, or…  _ Keith _ ….  inviting Keith actually sounds nice - Romelle grabs Allura's shoulder with a reassuring smile.

“Allura, I  _ know  _ you're worried about Luca, but we're worried about  _ you _ . It would be good to getaway for one night with a close friend,” reassures Romelle with a smile.

_ Quiznak. Quiznak! QUIZNAK! I didn't think Romelle would do that  _ internally panics Lance as he sees Hunk give him a thumbs up. To make matters _ more  _ hectic Allura actually looks like she's considering.

“Romelle can come too!” yells Lance causing  _ everyone  _ to freeze. Allura is confused cocking a curious eyebrow up, Romelle is surprised with her mouth slightly gaping, and Hunk? Hunk is shocked mouthing about what Lance is doing. “Yeah, when I said family I meant both my Earth Family  _ and _ my Space Family! So you can come. Romelle can come. Even Hunk is coming! Ain't that right buddy?”

Hunk freezes when Allura and Romelle give him a glance. Hunk straightens up giving them both a nervous wave. They give him a wave back before turning back to Lance.

“So yeah, I'm inviting everyone. I just thought I invite you properly,” lies Lance with a wave of his hand. Allura hums in consideration. “Like I invited Pidge, Keith, Shiro, and Coran.”

At the last two names Allura smiles as she replies, “I guess one night wouldn't hurt. What are some requirements for this gathering?”

“Requirements?” wonders Lance curiously.

“Yes, like can we wear anything? Is it required to bring a gift? Food?” adds Romelle excitedly - she's practically bouncing on her feet while holding on to Allura. “Oh Allura I've never been to an Earthling gathering!”

“Oh! Uh formal wear and no to both the gift and food,” says Lance before running over to Hunk. “Its starts at seven tonight!”

Lance drags Hunk away before Hunk  _ or  _ he says something to ruin this or before she changes her mind.

Once the coast is clear Lance takes Hunk into an empty room as he can already feel the disappointed look on him. Lance braces himself as he turns to Hunk who is  _ indeed  _ giving him a look that even his Mamá would feel guilty under its gaze.

“Okay I know you're upset-” starts Lance hesitantly.

“Upset. No. Disappointed. Yes. Dude, what. Was. That?! Would your Mom be cool with others coming?” asks Hunk curiously as he taps against his crossed arms.

“Of course! She's been dying to meet everyone,” confirms Lance as he waves a dismissive hand. “Anyway that doesn't matter. I  _ need _ you to come!”

“Why? Why can't you say I declined the offer for… I don't know hanging out with my family or something. Why do you  _ need  _ me to come?” asks Hunk with a suspicious gaze. “If I didn't know any better I would think you didn't want to be alone with Allura.”

Lance laughs nervously as Hunk hit right on the mark. He  _ didn't  _ want to be alone with Allura and his family. He's young enough to remember each of his older siblings bringing  _ one  _ date to the house and the questions start coming.

How long have you known each other?

How do you two become friends? When did you two become friends?

How did you meet? When did you two meet? Where did you meet?

_ All  _ of the questions, so of course when Lance started panicking he said he invited everyone. There's also another reason.

Allura and him shouldn't be together romantic wise. Lance had a crush on the beautiful princess for so long and only now is it starting to go away. He can't start falling for again when he  _ knows  _ a break up or rejection is inevitable. He can't go through another heartbreak. Then there's Allura. She fell for Lotor. No matter what people say they genuinely felt love for each other. It's not healthy for either party to move on to someone when they haven't moved on from the last relationship.

Lance looks up to see Hunk still waiting for a response as Lance responds with a sigh, “Alright. You're right. I don't want to be alone with Allura. If either of us confesses one of us is going to be heartbroken or both of us aren't going to happy. Trust me. So please best buddy of mine. I  _ need  _ you to come. If you don't Allura is going to suspect something and it will be even  _ more  _ awkward if it's just me, her, and Romelle if the others say no.”

Hunk looks into Lance's eyes as he sighs with a fond smile as he says, “Fine. I'll do it. One because I'm your best friend and have your back. And two because I really want to have your Mom's cooking.”

Lance cheers before giving Hunk a big hug as he thanks, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank  _ you!  _ You're the best friend in the whole universe!”

Lance pulls back from the hug going toward the direction of the Commanders’ offices as he says, “I owe you one buddy!”

Lance runs off as Hunk calls out, “Don't worry I  _ know _ ! Good luck about getting everyone else!”

* * *

 

Pidge jots some data out with the help from Beezer in the garden when she hears the sliding door open. She looks up to see Allura and Romelle enter. They stay at the door as Allura nervously tugs at her uniform sleeve.

“Pidge do you have a moment?” asks Allura as she fiddles with a strand of loose hair.

“Sure. What's up?” accepts Pidge as the two Alteans enter. She can't help but notice that Romelle looks more excited than Allura about whatever it is they're going to talk about.

Allura nervously starts, “Well you see we-”

“We're invited to Pointy Chin's Earthling Family's Dinner Gathering!” finishes Romelle as she gives Allura as side hug in excitement as she bounces on her heels. “But the event is “formal” and we were curious what are the proper attire for Earthling formal. And we thought well since you're invited as well you must know.”

_ Pointy Chin? Who could that be… wait  _ Pidge ponders before realization hits her. “Wait. Family Gathering? With Lance?! And what invite?”

Allura looks surprised at Pidge’s confession. Lance  _ did  _ say he invited Pidge, but she looks like she never even  _ knew  _ what Lance was doing. Perhaps she misheard him and he said he  _ was  _ going to invite them. Though that can't be right. Well, no matter now. They're here now.

“Well, I was hoping you could accompany us to help us choose the proper attire for this event in accordance in Earth’s customs,” requests Allura gently. All while ignoring that tiny voice in her head to question Pidge more about how she didn't know about Lance's event.

Before Pidge can answer her mother - Colleen - giggles at the notion not even looking from her clipboard as she comments, “Katie? Fashion? That's a good one.”

Pidge holds back a growl - even though she can happily admit that it's true - as she answers, “Well, I heard the mall reopened. I've been wanting to check it out, but I'm grounded. I don't even know if I'm allowed to go Lance's gathering.”

“Grounded? I wasn't aware humans could float,” says Romelle in a shocked tone.

“No. No. Grounded just means I'm not allowed to leave my Mom's supervision as a form of punishment,” explains Pidge as she gives her mother the side eye.

“What are you being punished for?” asks Allura in curiosity as on Altea this “grounded” concept is new. However, she does know she's been punished for silly things she did as a teenager.  

Before Pidge can explain Colleen beats her to it by explaining, “She's grounded because apparently my daughter thinks running away from home and galavanting off into space  _ without  _ her mother's permission is an acceptable activity for a  _ fifteen  _ year old.”

Pidge clutches her clipboard tightly in anger before yelling at her mother, “Well apparently finding my brother and saving my father frOM AN INTERGALACTIC TYRANT DOESN'T GET ME  _ A PASS _ !”

“ _Not on_ _your life young lady_ ,” says Colleen with a cold tone that even sends shivers down _Beezer's_ spine - if he had one.

Allura and Romelle terrified of two Holt females as Romelle trembles behind Allura. Allura sees the glare between the two as she rather face Zarkon again than go between these two, but similar to Zarkon she has to.

“ _ Please  _ Colleen I could  _ really   _ use her assistance,” begs Allura in a pleading tone.

“We won't let her leave the ground  _ once _ ,” promises Romelle as she doesn't see how hard that could be. She hasn't seen any humans leave the ground once yet.

Colleen gives them a skeptical look before showing off a grade ‘A’ kind smile - it practically mocks Pidge - as she says, “Alright, but only because I know Katie hates shopping for clothing of  _ any  _ kind.”

Pidge lets out a deep growl as Allura picks her up with a quick thank you before Colleen can change her mind or worse they kill each other by looks alone. Though before they could escape - she means  _ leave _ . Romelle pops her head back in the artificial garden.

“Colleen, since Pidge is ‘grounded’ can she or can't she join us to Pointy Chin's Gathering? He informed us that he already asked permission,” asks Romelle curiously.

Colleen hums as she answers, “Well if he asked he didn't ask me. But sure Katie can go. It's not right to punish Lance for my daughter's mistake. Though if it's formal. She needs to wear a dress! And I need pictures as proof!”

Pidge groans at the request as she hasn't worn a dress since Matt's launch. Though maybe she convince Allura or Romelle to fake her wearing a dress.

* * *

 

Lance waits by the door of Shiro's office as Sam just got called that the Altean woke up, so he has to wait for him to come back. He hears footsteps as he turns to see Shiro and one of the Atlas helpers - Curtis if Lance remembers right from one of Veronica’s rants - walking towards him. Shiro catches the sight of Lance as he mutters something to Curtis as he leaves him be.

“Hey Lance, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would getting ready for your date with the Princess,” comments Shiro as he unlocks his office door.

Lance groans as there's that word again. Date. It's not a date. It's an intimate get together with woman he had a crush on. Definitely not a date. How in the world does Shiro even know about this?

Shiro chuckles catching Lance's attention as he jokes, “Well don't start jumping for joy about it Lance. I'm happy for you.”

Lance can't help but notice the slight waver in his voice about the thought of Allura on a date with him. Though he can't quite figure it out yet. Shiro opens the door as he gestures for him to come in.

“Thanks Shiro, but don't worry it's not a date. That's actually what I came here to talk to you about,” starts Lance as they both take a seat. “I came to invite you for dinner with my family.”

“Did the Princess reject you?” asks Shiro curiously as he folds his hand on the desk. “Because if so I'm sorry that I joked about that. Rejection can be….  _ difficult _ .”

“No, not at all. I  _ did  _ however dig myself into a hole,” starts Lance as Shiro looks at him expectantly to continue. “You see,  _ everyone _ , especially Hunk and Veronica, wants me to ask Allura out but I don't want to. I only see her as friend or at least I'm trying to move on from her. So when I asked her earlier I kinda sorta freaked out and promised I invited everyone on the Team too. Hunk accepted, but I feel a lot better if someone I  _ know  _ isn't going to try to “subtly” set me up with her, so could you  _ please please _ come Shiro.”

Shiro's mouth drops a little as this is hardly what he's been hearing through the Garrison, more so Veronica, and even Voltron. Everyone told him that Lance is still very much in love with Allura. Everyone told him that he never liked Lotor because he was jealous. Everyone told him that they saw Allura and Lance comfort each other. Everyone told him that before the Last Stand Allura went over to wish Lance luck with a bright red blush. That one hurt the most if Shiro is being honest. Everyone assuming things when they never asked what Lance  _ or  _ Allura felt. He looks at Lance's face who seems to be bracing himself for rejection.

“Lance, I would love to go. Just tell me the time and what to wear and I'll be there,” insists Shiro as Lance practically slumps against the chair in relief.

“Thank you Shiro. That means a lot,” thanks Lance with a brighter smile that Shiro - and he means he's actual self not some clone - since perhaps before everything went crazy when they tried to defeat Zarkon. Maybe even when Lance got excited at the  _ thought  _ of going back home.

“It's no problem at all Lance. It's the least I can do to make up for anything that um… the clone did,” reassures Shiro though as soon as mentions it Lance slightly shrinks down. “But while you're here can I ask you something?”

“Uh sure. What's up?” asks Lance with sudden curiosity.

Lance can't help, but wonder what Shiro is wondering about that he  _ needs  _ to - or at least _ wants  _ to - ask him.

“How come you didn't ask the Princess out on a date?” asks Shiro with a tilt of his head as he leans back into his chair.

Oh.  _ That _ .

Lance nervously taps his foot as he answers, “As much as Hunk, Veronica, or even Pidge says I don't like Allura that way anymore. I used to maybe in a galaxy far far away, but lately… I don't know there's just no… spark. Plus, I think there might be someone I like, but just didn't realize it, I'm still figuring things out.”

When Lance thinks of this someone he already has an idea. Someone brave, courageous, and smart. Someone that makes him want to be a better person. Someone that gives him hope that they'll survive another day. Someone who balances Lance in every way. The Yin to his Yang. The Sun to his Moon. The Fire… the fire that burns deep within him that needs that extra spark.

Lance looks up to Shiro who's waiting for him to finish as Lance continues, “I don't know. I  _ think  _ I like him more than I care to admit.”

Lance then freezes when he lets it slip about this recent - now that he thinks about it not so recent - crush’s gender. However, when he looks at Shiro who doesn't even bat an eye at the slip. Though the way his eyebrow is raised and a smirk playing on his lips says he's already figured out.

“Lance, you know I'm the last person to care about who or what you like right?” asks Shiro in a slightly amused tone, before he sees Lance stay stiff. “Unless you didn't. I don't really try to hide it.”

“Hide… what?” asks Lance as he's seriously debating about running out of the office right now. Seriously, Shiro already confirmed he's going why is this conversation still going.

_ Maybe because you secretly need this?  _ points out a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously a lot like Shiro.

“Lance. I like guys and girls. You know this right?” asks Shiro slowly. “I'm demi.”

“You what?” asks Lance as his eyes grow to the size of saucers as he in fact didn't know. He's heard from a lot of people that he likes men, but hardly anything ever mentions women.

Shiro chuckles as he says, “I like both men and women to a certain degree. I start to feel real attraction after an emotional bond is formed. For example Commander Wright.”

“Adam?” asks Lance as he distinctly remembers him from the Garrison. He was one those teachers that were cool and can easily get you out of trouble, but he treats you as fair as anyone. If you got good grades but were a jerk he'll still give you detention - ask James Griffin - or if you're extremely nice and participate but don't make the grade he'll insist you get tutoring - Lance knows this from experience.

Shiro takes a deep calming breath as he takes a look at one of the few photos saved from Sendak's attack of him and Adam. No one really talks about him, especially around Shiro. But this isn't about him. This is about Lance.

“Yeah Adam,” whispers Shiro as he forces a smile. “I really love Adam. For a while I felt like he completed me. I got engaged to him, but we broke it off when I went to Kerberos Mission. I still love him with all heart and miss him dearly, but somewhere along the line I think I moved on without realizing it. Though trust me if he were still here today, I will happily go back to him.”

Shiro thought of many ways on how he would reunite with Adam, though a small part of him knew that Adam might've moved on. It's been five years for Adam, and only two for Shiro. He just wished he could've said goodbye.

“Who was this other person?” asks Lance taking Shiro out of his thoughts. “The one that made you think you moved on.”

Shiro smiles more fondly as he says, “She's… wonderful. She and I understand each other in a way I don't think others realize. I formed a connection quite easily with her without even realizing it. The love is still there and probably always will. Though I'm sure she's not interested in me. That's okay as long as she's happy.”

Lance hums in contemplation as that sounds a lot like how he feels. He's still going to love Allura with all his heart, but perhaps there's someone out there. That will make him their first choice. Someone that can bring a smile on his face as easily when Shiro talks about Adam or this mystery girl.

“Thanks Shiro. This… actually helped me a lot for when I talk to Allura later,” thanks Lance as he stands from his chair. He strides over to Shiro's desk as he writes down a little note. “Though here's where I really came for so here's my address, when the gathering starts, and what to wear.”

Shiro takes the note and places it in a pocket as Lance starts walking towards the door as Lance says, “Thanks for everything Shiro. See ya tonight.”

With that Lance closes the door with a smile gracing his lips as he starts to head to the direction of where Coran resides.

* * *

 

When word got around that Allura, Romelle, and Pidge were going to the mall Rizavi and Leifsdottir - Nadia and Ina technically - decided to the join them. Which explains why they're all in run down mall that looks more like a bazaar with the tented stands inside of actual shops. Pidge grimaces at the thought of them all being here for clothes. Plus, she couldn't convince Allura or Romelle to fake her wearing a dress, though they said they won't tell her Mom if she's wearing shorts underneath.

Nadia leads the group of ladies as she announces, “Alrighty Operation ‘Find Allura, Romelle, Pidge a Dinner Outfit’ is a go! We're going to take it  _ one  _ store at a time until we come out of this successful! Let the Hunt begin!”

Nadia leads them around the mall as she wraps an arm around Ina and comments, “I love shopping don't you Ina?”

“It's a primal urge when gathering and collecting was a means of survival,” answers Ina though she technically didn't answer if  _ she  _ enjoyed it Nadia ignores it.

“It just calms me like skydiving!” adds Nadia as she punches her hand in determination. “Now come on! I'm going to shop this mall  _ so hard _ .”

Ina looks at Nadia as they continue walking as she whispers, “That explains a lot about you.”

While walking Pidge hardly pays attention to anything catching the other girl's attention. However something  _ not  _ clothing like catches her eye. Pidge nearly trips in surprise before she sits right in front it. The legendary game of….

“ _ Killbot Phantasm 26 _ ?! It's out?!” screams Pidge in excitement as stars form in her eyes.

_ That  _ catches Nadia’s attention as she pushes people until she's side by side by Pidge with matching stars in her eyes as she adds, “Oh my gosh! It came out a few days before the Galra invaded! No one has been able to reach the end yet!”

“That's right. I have one of the few undamaged units left,” slyly adds the salesman with a smirk.

“We'll take it!” yells Pidge and Nadia in unison already about to grab it and run.

The salesman blinks in surprise and little bit in awe as he says, “Okay, it's great to meet such passionate KBP fans. What do you got to trade?”

Pidge and Nadia blink once. Twice. Thrice. As it sinks in...

“Trade?” asks Pidge as it completely slipped her mind to think that she needed to actually pay for stuff. Are any banks even open? Wait is she even old enough to  _ have  _ a bank account?

Pidge glances at Nadia who shrugs helplessly with the same guilty expression. They turn to Ina, Allura, and Romelle as Allura gestures she doesn't have any currency GAC or otherwise, Romelle pats down to show nothing, and Ina empties out her pockets only to reveal lint.

Pidge turns back to the salesman who's smiling patiently as she says, “I… don't really have… anything to trade.”

The salesman smiles disappears as he replies, “Sorry. No trade. No game.”

Pidge grumbles with a pout before an idea strikes Nadia. Everyone loves to give discounts to veterans and heroes, so while Pidge is a little young to be veteran she  _ is  _ a hero on Earth.

“Well, that's some way to treat a  _ Paladin  _ of  _ Voltron _ ,” slides in Nadia with a confident smile as a last ditch attempt to get the game.

At the proclamation the salesman’s eyes widen as he says, “Wait. What? You mean like from the show?”

Okay. Not the Paladin of Voltron either of them were thinking, but it will do.

“Show? Well kinda. It was based on me,” answers Pidge as she bitterly adds to herself how it's not at  _ all  _ an accurate depiction of her. It wasn't even the right gender! Not that she cared about that. She's mainly annoyed about how the character talked. No way she says a bunch of random out of date phrases in a high pitch annoying voice.

“My kid  _ loves  _ that show,” states the salesman with more eager in his voice which gives Pidge a small bit of hope. “The game is yours if I could get an autograph for my daughter.”

You know what maybe Pidge can start saying out of date phrases in a high pitch annoying voice.

“Sure thing! Anything for the kids!” states Pidge in her best impression of the Pidge in the show. In the future she may regret this, but at the moment she doesn't care. She's about to start getting free stuff. Starting with this game.

* * *

 

Lance eventually finds where Coran rests in the Garrison as he knocks on the door after taking a deep breath. Coran should be easy. He loves Allura like a daughter and Lance likes to think Coran likes him best of the Paladins - not that either of them would tell anyone else.

“Yes?” calls out Coran as the door slides open as his face lights up at the sight of him. “Oh Lance! To what do I owe this visit?”

Lance smiles brightly at Coran's greeting as he greets back, “Hey Coran, I wanted to ask you something related to Allura.”

“Sure. What is it? No one knows her as well I do,” states Coran with a confident smile before he twirls his mustache in consideration. “Except maybe the mice. They do have a telepathic connection to her which seems like cheating to me.”

Lance chuckles nervously as he says, “Right. Well, I invited Allura to dinner tonight-”

“ _ What _ ?!” interrupts Coran as he quite literally gets in Lance's face. “But you're not even royalty! Or Altean! Therefore you're definitely not  _ Altean Royalty _ !”

“Whoa Coran! Chill! Slow down! You didn't let me finish!” says Lance as unwelcoming thoughts enter his mind relating to a certain psycho Altean Prince. “I was going to say I invited Allura to dinner  _ with  _ the rest of the Team and Romelle and wanted to know if you would join us as well.”

As something flipped a switch in Coran he immediately calms down with a chuckle as he apologizes with a flip of his mustache, “Oh, my mistake Lance. I love to join, but I must ask you couple questions relating to this event.”

“Ok okay, shoot,” says Lance as his posture goes lax.

“Lance, my boy, why in Altea would I shot you? I'm just going to ask a couple questions,” asks Coran in confusion. “Shooting you would defeat the purpose of asking you questions.”

“Nonono shoot doesn't actually mean to shot it means,” starts Lance before he waves a dismissive hand at the explanation. “Nevermind, what are some questions you have?”

“Well, not right now,” says Coran before proceeding to push Lance out the door and sliding the door shut. “Count to zingnor then knock!”

Lance blinks in confusion as he asks, “Wait what does this-? Sigh, nevermind.”

Lance turns around to face the door about to knock as he actually hears drills and hammers going off in the room. What in the world is Coran doing in there? What the heck is even a zingnor? Ten? Twenty? Hundred? Plus, what type of questions need this much preparation? After the noises die down in the room Lance knocks three times as the door slides open.

And when it does Lance swears to whatever universal entity is up there Coran has magical powers.

Coran somehow made his dingy Garrison dorm look like something out of one those out of date movie scenes. His hardwood floor is covered in a wine maroon carpet, there's somehow a fireplace in the middle of this, and there's a luxurious recliner in front of a short fabricated footrest to match. Lance can't help but smile at the picture above the “fireplace” of Coran and King Alfor.

The recliner turns to show Coran in maroon bathrobe with a smoke pipe - does Coran smoke… wait more importantly did he get it from Earth or did Altea have a  _ very  _ similar model. Coran looks at Lance with an intrigued and confident smile that would out charm James Bond as he greets, “Ah Lance, please come sit.”

Lance looks at the lonesome footrest and takes a seat. Coran blows into the pipe as he it releases bubbles - okay  _ that  _ answers one of his questions - as he continues, “This event of yours. How prestigious is it and why should the Princess, let alone myself - go to such an event?  What are the requirements you meet that you should even thought to consider the Altean Royal Family? Do you even have a high position or a reference in a high regard?”

“Wait. Prestigious? Position? Reference? What are you even talking about Coran?” asks Lance in confusion. He hasn't been asked these type of questions since he applied to the Garrison. “Plus, Allura already said-”

“You see, I  _ need  _ two notarized certificates of accommodation that your event can happily provide for the royal family from reliable sources before I even  _ consider _ accepting your invitation,” states Coran before gesturing to Lance's uniform. “You haven't even informed me of the theme of this event and what type of vestments are required because since the Princess and I aren't even on Altea we have make due.”

Lance is lost. What the heck does ‘notarized’ even mean? He blinks owlishly as he starts, “Well if you must know my Mamá and Papá can definitely make sure that the house is clean for dinner, they do it anyway when Hunk visits to see how everyone is.”

Coran nods seriously with narrowed eyes as Lance can't tell if that's a good thing or not. He continues, “And the theme is just formal, I guess. I mean it's just dinner with my family and the Team.”

Coran hums as he asks, “And what is Earthling formal? On Altea we wore brill hats, capes, robes,  suits, dresses. What about on Earth?”

“I don't even know what a brill hat is so I'm guessing that trend didn't set here on Earth yet. Capes and robes are kinda outdated now so that's out. Suits and dresses are still a thing though!” explains Lance aloud before humming in consideration. “Though I think a suit is too nice for a simple dinner. Dresses on the other hand… is a whole other confusing mess like there's style, length, sleeves, honestly I don't how people keep track of all of it.”

When he finishes Coran drops his pipe as he yells, “What kind of formal event is this?! It sounds more like another day on Altea than an actual event!”

“That’s the thing on Earth though Coran. We're a lot more casual. We don't use  _ any  _ of that stuff on a daily basis…. except dresses but that's because there's a thing called ‘casual dresses’,” reiterates Lance as he tries to calm down Coran.

Coran shakes his head and throws his pipe into the fireplace - turns out the whole room was a hologram as the pipe hit the trial size hologram projector - as he declares proudly, “Well that's changing tonight! I'm going to show you Earthlings a thing or two about formal attire!”

Before Lance can even argue Coran grabs his hand as he drags him through the corridors of the Garrison. This might be a lot simpler if he just didn't panic earlier.

* * *

 

After going through the mall with the assistance of Pidge - who at one point decided to dress up as her character - who got a bunch of free stuff technically all they wanted from her was an autograph. Now, here they are in front of the first actual clothes shop with an abundant amount of bags - they were filled with knick knacks for Romelle she found interesting, sparkling items for Allura, comics and video games for Pidge, conventional items (like a first aid kit or random items) for Ina, and sporty or more unconventional items for Nadia.

Nadia glances through the windows - or what's left of some windows - as she says, “Ooh I got a  _ good  _ feeling about this place. I just  _ know  _ we'll find the perfect outfits for you three here! Ladies! Divide and conquer!”

They all go in their own direction going through racks and the jewelry displays to fling the perfect items for them. Romelle and Allura are entranced by the jewelry coming in all styles and color, Nadia and Ina disagree about certain dresses style, and Pidge? Pidge decides to let this be handled by the actual clothes shopping experts. Eventually though Nadia yells in success as she drags Allura, Romelle, and Pidge to separate dressing rooms with a clothes in their hands.

When they come out Nadia yells, “Tada!”

Ina looks at the three skeptically as Nadia chose very athletic wear. Allura wears a jogging sweatshirt - Ina doesn't think Allura realizes one sleeve is higher than the other - with matching shorts. She also wears a hat, knee high socks, and soccer shoes. Similarly Romelle wears a tank top, short shorts, and gym shoes. Pidge - who looks the most annoyed - wears a sports jersey that's three sizes too big, basketball shorts, and track shoes.

Ina shakes her head as she asks, “Nadia, this is athletic apparel hardly appropriate for a formal dinner.”

The three girls sigh in relief as Ina shoves them back in the dressing with new ensemble of clothes. Nadia pouts as she waits for the three to come back out. When they do Nadia nearly face plants to the ground in shock. They all match in perfect unison. They all wear white uniform jacket almost lab coat, white dress pants, and white heels.

“Ina, I adore you, but I think this is  _ too _ professional. I can't even tell the difference between them,” comments Nadia with a sigh.

Ina pouts before Romelle asks, “May I have an attempt at this?”

“Go ahead. Can't be worse than ours,” says Nadia as she watches Romelle quite literally grab random items off the rack. There seems to be zero to no rhyme or reason for any the choices.

Romelle dumps items into Allura and Pidge’s arms as they hobble into the dressing room from sheer weight of what Romelle chose for them before going into her own dressing room. Nadia shares a look with Ina who shrugs as neither of them have any idea to what Romelle offers to the outfits.

When they come back out Nadia’s eyes nearly bulge out as Ina rubs her eyes from the sheer color. Nadia wouldn't say it's worse than her or Ina's choices but it's certainly more of a colorful  _ explosion _ .

Allura is wearing a sky blue crop top with a pink star over a white sweater with weird yellow elbow pads, a rainbow skirt over jeans, on each leg and foot is a different sock pattern and different shoe - heck she's wearing a green croc who even wears those anymore- and a purple scarf. Allura actually looks like she's sweating underneath it all.

Pidge is wearing like three different types of jackets ranging - one is sweatshirt,  another is a hoodie, and the last is a bigger hoodie with a dinosaur pattern - over a strawberry pink floral dress, leggings in the whole rainbow color, and one rain boot with stars and a flip flop. She looks like she's both miserable and ready to kill anyone who dares to even  _ touch  _ her.

Romelle is the only who looks even pleased with her work. She's wearing a blue and white flannel under a pink polo shirt with a heart in top right corner which is  _ also  _ under yellow thick hoodie where the sleeves end above the elbow. For some reason she's wearing a green floral dress under the polo now that Nadia and Ina looks closer. She's wearing jean mini skirt with a multi colored belt over neon purple tights. To finish it off she's wearing a green and purple converse and pink rain boot.

“What do you think? I think I did pretty well,” says Romelle proudly with a smile as everyone looks well there's not a precise word for the mixture of sympathetic, disappointed, and disgusted.

“Romelle, I think I got a better idea,” says Pidge as she slips out of her three jackets and passes Allura and Romelle their outfits. Pidge just smirks as she enters the dressing room without anything in her hands.

Nadia and Ina looks at her confused though nothing can surprise them more than what Romelle came up with. When Allura and Romelle come out Nadia needs to hold back her laughter.

Allura is wearing a pure pink jumpsuit with a white collar and white go-go boots. Romelle is wearing a hot pink dress with white frills. Pidge comes back out in her green jumpsuit as Nadia starts to laugh hysterically.

Allura and Romelle look at each other confused before Ina clarifies, “It seems Pidge attempted to make you dress like your television counterparts.”

Allura looks at Pidge as she gives her glare about to reprimand her, but Pidge just shrugs as she comments, “I have zero fashion sense.”

Allura sighs before she snaps her fingers as in midst the chaos of changing and looking around she grabbed a few items. When she finds a few pieces she remembers catching each of girl’s eyes. She then pushes Romelle and Pidge into the dressing room with a few items before going into her own dressing. When each finish they face Nadia and Ina who smile proudly at the end product.

“I think we have a winner ladies,” says Nadia with a smile as the three girls enter back in the dressing room to change back.

When they finish they dump all of the clothing plus jewelry on the counter with a  _ thunk _ . The cashier turns around to reveal himself to be an Unilu - a familiar Unilu by the looks he gives to Allura and Pidge remembering his meetings with the male Altean with scultrite lenses and a certain parasite pill - as he greets, “Why, hello there. Is this everything?”

Nadia looks at the items as she answers, “Yep. Mission complete sir.”

“Let's see what we got,” says the Unilu as he grabs a calculator. “A decorative tarp with casing, three foot containers and their mirror matches, some miniature chain binding, a knitted large handkerchief, a striped table side, a patterned tablecloth, and a leg holder…. That will be three phoebs of servitude from your small friend there!”

The Unilu shows a ridiculous number with a lot of zeroes as Nadia exclaims, “What?! Three  _ years _ ?!”

“Actually it's three months and don't worry I got this,” corrects Pidge as she turns around to change her hair and clear her throat readying to make it go a couple pitches higher. She turns back to the Unilu with a confident smile. “How about you give us  _ all  _ of this and I give you an autograph from a world famous Paladin of Voltron!”

The Unilu looks unamused as he yells, “No! Price just doubled to  _ six _ phoebs!”

Pidge backs away slowly afraid that she'll make it worse when Allura offers, “I could give you a royal decree of service from the crown princess of Al- oh right.”

Allura frowns after realizing anything she  _ could  _ do as Princess including payment of royal decrees no longer work for two reasons. One: Altea was destroyed. Two: She no longer has a crown or the royal gem to prove she is.

Romelle catches the distraught look as she offers, “I can bake you a deca-phoebs worth of blumpfrudge pies! I just need blumpfruits. You wouldn't happen to sell any would you?”

“Shipping alone would cost you ten phoebs of servitude alone!” yells the Unilu.

Allura and Romelle share a disappointed look as Allura says, “Perhaps this was a bad idea. I don't need the dress. Do you Romelle?”

Romelle sighs sadly as she answers, “I guess not. We might as well leave and try another shop.”

Pidge sighs in disappointment as she was actually excited to dress nice for once after she saw what Allura chose. They all turn dejected when they hear a gasp from the Unilu.

“Wait!” calls the Unilu as they all turn to him confused as he gives an almost desperate smile. “I'll give you a friendly deal. You can have  _ all  _ of this in exchange for  _ Killbot Phantasm 26 _ .”

Nadia jaw drops before she declares making an ‘X’ with her arms, “No deal! What could  _ you  _ possibly need it for?”

“I've been looking to get my claws on that game for deca-phoebs!” answers the Unilu as his mood changes from angry to joyful. “I'm a huge KBP fan.”

While Nadia argues with the Unilu Pidge takes out the game with contemplation. She  _ loves  _ the franchise with all her heart. It was the first thing her and Matt bonded over. It was one of the few things that people in her school couldn't tease her for because it's so popular. For a moment she could be accepted by her peers, even the ones that made fun of her intellect. It helped her through so many emotions. Joy when Matt got accepted in the Garrison igniting her love to learn. Anger at the Garrison for when they lied to her about her family's fate. Sadness for the nights when she missed her family so much. It's even the first game where she could share bonding with her biological brother and her found brother. Matt and Lance. But, she remembers the looks Allura and Romelle had when they thought they couldn't get their dream outfits for tonight. A franchise she loves can wait. She's sure she'll find another one or someone will put it on online.  It's replaceable. But a moment to bring joy to the closest thing she can have to a sister and new friend?  _ That's  _ irreplaceable.

“Fine,” agrees Pidge shocking even the Unilu as she hands him the game. “Take it. We don't even have time to play it anyway.”

The Unilu happily takes it as he shoves the clothes closer to the girls as Nadia and Ina fold it and pack it away. Pidge turns to hide any disappointment when she feels herself being lifted up.

“Thank you Pidge,” whispers Allura as Romelle hums in agreement as they both give her a tight hug.

Pidge smiles at the embrace.  _ Yeah, she made the right choice. _

* * *

 

Keith watches the sunset on the Black Lion as he absentmindedly pets Kosmo. To think they're already leaving Earth. So much has happened, yet nothing at all happened. He took Krolia to his Dad's grave, yet the grief didn't change. Adam is gone, but the apartment he shared with Shiro and Adam stays the same.  He's officially the Leader and the Black Paladin, so why does he still feel the call of Red? Lance is loud in his silence, and still...

“Man, you can be a really hard guy to find when you want to be,” says Lance with a grunt as he climbs on the Lion.

Lance still finds a way to find Keith.

“Hey Lance,” greets Keith without another glance, yet his glance gave him something to question as he swears he saw something un-Lance-like. He takes another look as he is taken back. “Whoa! What are you wearing?”

Keith isn't the best at fashion, but even he knows _ this  _ look is something else. Lance is wearing a pot on his head with spoons taped to the side, pans on his shoulders connecting to a red and blue cape, and linked sausages around his neck. If Lance is trying to be original he's succeeded, but it's not the best look.

Lance looks down with a sigh before taking a seat as he explains, “Coran made it for me for the dinner I have with Allura tonight.”

Keith blinks rapidly as honestly he doesn't know to feel. Did Lance actually ask Allura out? And she said yes? He should've figured, but still it surprises him.

“Dinner with Allura? Wow. Well done Lance,” congratulates Keith as fights down both the green eyed monster and the possessive purple beast into his gut.

“Not really. I tried to explain to him  _ multiple  _ times that formal at my house isn't  _ this _ ,” says Lance as he takes off the pot on his head. “I just hope someone stops him before he shows up at my house in cutlery.”

Wait. Why would Coran come? Is this some form of Altean courtship that the guardian comes on the date.

“I'm sure this won't be problem for the second date,” jokes Keith trying to hold back a bitter tone.

Lance then groans as he yells, “How many people think that this dinner is date?! I had to explain this to both Shiro and Coran! At least I know Shiro won't try to set me up with Allura when he comes.”

_ Oh, you have no idea  _ Keith chuckles to himself before something clicks. Lance just said this wasn't a date, so then what is dinner?

“I thought you would want it to be a date? And why is Shiro going?” asks Keith as he's suddenly a lot more invested in this conversation. 

“That's actually why I came to look for you. You see I don't want tonight to look like a date for anyone. All I wanted was to talk to Allura to confirm my feelings for her are platonic!” explains Lance with a tired sigh. “But then Hunk and Veronica found  out and started assuming things like she has a thing for me or I have a thing for her. Which I'm pretty sure both is not true. So today I asked her and it turned into me inviting everyone on the Team. Shiro, Coran, Hunk, and Romelle said yes, and I can't find Pidge anywhere. So I came to ask you Keith Kogane the Mullet Bane of my existence can you accompany me to my Family Dinner at seven. It's formal, so your crop monstrosity won't cut it.”

To say Keith is just processing is an understatement.

First off Allura and Lance aren't dating. That's good. Keith isn't sure how he could handle seeing them together.

Second, Lance no longer has romantic feelings for Allura. That's… amazing. It actually gives Keith some hope, but at the same time fills with him with fear. How many times has Keith brought people into his life only to lead into disappointment? Like when his Dad died in a fire. Like when he thought Shiro died. Like when Shiro disappeared. Like when he thought he could form of family with Voltron only to leave for the Blade to prevent…  _ someone _ … from leaving first. Like when he found out Adam died. Can he really trust himself not to get hurt if he brings Lance into his life?

Though that begs the question on this whole thing as Keith asks, “Why don't you want it to be a date with Allura?”

“That’s complicated,” answers Lance truthfully as he fiddles with the end of the cape. “I told Shiro about it all and I thought long and hard about this and realized several things. I can't make Allura smile the way she deserves to smile and she can't make me smile the way that there's this burning sensation in my chest. She won't complete me just like I can't complete her. She's everything I  _ thought _ I wanted, that I never took the time to consider what I need. But the biggest reason…”

Lance stops himself and Keith doesn't want him to. He needs to hear what he has to say.

“But the biggest reason is….” prompts Keith with a slight nudge.

“The biggest reason is….. I want to be someone's first choice. I know I'm not that with Allura's. She fell in love with Lotor and I want someone to love me… for me,” finishes Lance with a small smile before turning to Keith. “Does that make sense?”

“Of course,” agrees Keith as it slips out without a second thought. “You need someone that likes you. The annoying, stupid, Earth version of you.”

Lance laughs with ease, something that he hasn't done since the whole Allura debacle, as he stares at the sunset. It's beautiful.

“You watching the sunset?” asks Lance with a fond smile on his face.

“Yeah, might be awhile before we see it again,” answers Keith as nostalgic feeling overcomes him.

Sunsets. He's got fond memories from it. Him and his Dad setting up a telescope in front the Shack preparing to watch the stars as the night starts to settle. Him and Shiro riding hoverbikes without a care in the world. Now him and Lance having their own  _ bonding moment  _ on the Black Lion. Sunsets are one of the few things he's going to miss while being away from Earth.

“I'm really going to miss this place,” comments Lance as he slowly takes off some of the other vestments on him.

“That's why we gotta end this war,” adds Keith before looking at Lance seeing how he practically glows in the sun. “And we're going to do it with the Lance that's the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that's always got my back and the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he's got to offer.”

Lance freezes as he looks at Keith and he can't help but feel a tiny spark ignite in him. Because of Keith. The Keith that's smiling at him as the years of pain and grief melt away in his features. The Keith with violet eyes that's got that extra beacon of light in them. Lance returns the smile before returning his gaze to the sunset.

“And yes,” says Keith suddenly as Lance looks at him again with a raised eyebrow. “I love to join you for dinner.”

Lance admittedly completely forgot about the dinner in the short time he's been with Keith just sitting on the Black Lion watching the sun set. He wishes he could stay here forever and forget the dinner. But his Mamá would be mad at him, but for for now with the sunset it's just him and Keith.

* * *

 

 

Allura, Romelle, Pidge, and Coran walk down the street after being dropped off by Sam and Colleen in Cuba in their newly bought attire, even Coran as Sam lend him some of his clothes for the night. Pidge mutters to herself trying to find the house as Allura can't help but take in the simple neighborhood as some of the houses are still being built, but most are already standing ignoring any damage it caused on this little island. Eventually she sees another Garrison vehicle in front of a second story home with Shiro, Keith, and Hunk.

Pidge sees this to as she yells, “Seriously?! He invited everyone personally  _ but  _ me! What the quiznak!”

“He mentioned he couldn't find you,” comments Keith as he fiddles with his shirt.

“Yeah cause I was with these two finding clothes all day today! When he invite you guys?!” yells Pidge as she gestures to the three men. 

“Today,” answers Shiro and Keith in unison.

“Wait, he told us he invited you all prior to us,” mentions Romelle in confusion. She's almost certain she heard Pointy Chin say the past tense of inviting the others.

Allura hums in consideration as this all seems strange. If Romelle remembers Lance inviting everyone before them why he would lie about it? In fact, he didn't even attempt to invite Pidge after as Keith mentioned gave up trying to find her. Then there was Coran who on the ship mentioned that Lance came to his room that day and he thought Lance attempted to court Allura, which failed as Coran seem to have scared him off. Now that she thinks about it Hunk looked awfully nervous to accept something he already accepted.

“Hunk, why  _ did  _ Lance invite me and say he invited everyone else?” asks Allura curiously with suspicion in her tone.

Hunk immediately freezes as all eyes are on him as he yells, “Oh would you look at the time? We should ring that doorbell!”

Hunk seems to have forgotten he doesn't own a watch.

Hunk scurries to the front door as he rings the doorbell as everyone gathers around him. They hear chatting in the living room before it goes silent as shuffling can be heard near the door. When the door swings open a woman with curly brown hair in a pale red dress and a blue jacket greets, “Good evening Prin- oh Hunk… and others?”

“Evening Mrs McClain,” greets Hunk with a nervous wave.

“Now Hunk, you know better than that. Call me Lea,” corrects Lea with a smile before she looks at the crowd of friends in her driveway as she starts to close the door a little. “Excuse me for a moment everyone there's a little  _ mess  _ I need to take care of.”

“Oh of course take your time Mrs McClain,” reassures Shiro with a calming wave of his hand as Lea closes the door in full with a bright smile.

When she does everyone outside hears a scream from inside go, “ _ Leandro Charles McClain _ !”

“Oh boy,” mutters Hunk as he face palms with a sigh. “I told him to tell his Mom.”

They hear pounding steps of someone rushing in the room as they immediately recognize the voice as it goes after the sound of rubbery slap, “Ow!  _ Mamá! _ ”

“¡Leandro! Creí haberte oído que invitaste a una amiga. ¡Una!” yells Lea through the door surprising everyone at her harshness in tone as there's another sound of a rubbery slap.

“Who is this Leandro she speaks of?” asks Romelle curiously as she isn't sure what's going on. “And what is she doing to him?”

“Yes it sounds… _ painful _ ,” adds Coran curious as well.

“Leandro is Lance's actual name and by that sound you hear is probably as Lance calls it ‘The Dreaded Chancla’,” answers Hunk in a dreaded tone but doesn't get a reaction. “It's a slipper.”

“¡Lo siento! ¡Entré en pánico! Iba a invitar solo a Allura pero... espera, cómo sabías que iba a invitar a Allura?” asks Lance in a confused tone through the door.

“Why did I hear my name? Did I do something to upset them?” asks Allura nervously as she doesn't like how her name came up in conversation in such what she assumes heated argument.

“I'm sure it's nothing Princess,” reassures Shiro as he places a hand on her shoulder. “You look nice by the way.”

“Thank you Shiro,” replies Allura with a blush as they keep listening.

“Eso no importa. No invitas al resto de tus amigos sin preguntarme primero,” retorts Lea in a more calmer tone, but there's an underlying tension everyone can hear.

“Geez, what the heck did Lance do?” asks Pidge as she's shocked that this conversation is still going. She rubs her arms as a wind picks up a little. “It's starting to get windy out here.”

“Bueno, ya están aquí. No podemos des invitarlos ahora,” mentions Lance in more calming tone.

“Sounds like it's finally dying down,” adds Keith with an amused smile as he could pick up a few words here and there from that argument.

“Vale. Tienes suerte de que te amo y quería conocer a tus amigos,” says Lea in a tired tone at first before it changes into something more fond.

“¡Gracias mamá! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Prometo que te lo compensaré!” gleefully cheers Lance making everyone sigh in relief at the sound of resolution.

“Sé que lo harás. Ahora haz pasar a tus amigos,” finishes Lea as there's shuffling in the background.

The door finally opens with Lance greeting him as he apologizes, “Sorry that you guys had to hear that. But come on in. You guys look great and…  _ wow _ .”

Lance freezes when he sees Keith and Allura when they enter last. His mouth goes dry at the sight. Allura is wearing a white dress that has a couple tints of a pale pink that goes down to little above her knees with heels to match. Her hair cascaded down her back and shoulders like fresh snowfall. On her pointed ears is a new pair earrings that remind him of yellow tulips. She also has a couple golden bracelets around her wrists.

She's the perfect image of the princess she is _. _

Keith then gives a wave as if  _ that _ could break his shock when Lance is also staring at Keith. His hair is actually pulled into a ponytail showing off more of his face like the marking down his right cheek and little freckles from the desert sun on his nose. He's wearing a blood red dress shirt under a brown leather jacket that fits him just right, jeans, and brown climbing shoes.

He looks so much like the Keith he knows, yet it shows more of the Keith he wants… no  _ needs _ to know.

“You look  _ amazing _ ,” compliments Lance as his gaze doesn't leave the sight of…

“Thank you. You look nice too,” says Allura as her speaking actually breaks Lance's stare as he shakes his head not entirely sure what he just did.

“Yeah Lance. Nice job cleaning up,” announces Pidge as Lance freezes admittedly forgetting that he invited the others in already as he closes the door.

Lance chuckles as he looks at his clothes aren't that amazing. He's wearing a slate blue polo shirt under a white and gray sleeved sweater, black pants, and brown dress shoes.

“Nah this is nothing, but honestly you guys look great,” compliments Lance as he finally gets a good look at his friends and is truthfully impressed. Lance forms a smirk as he turns to Keith. “I'm pleased to know  _ you  _ have  _ some _ style.”

Keith laughs sarcastically as he answers, “What about you? Do you own anything that  _ isn't  _ blue?”

Lance scoffs as he argues, “I'll have you know  _ Ponytail  _ that blue brings out my eyes so there! Ha!”

Before they continue this Lea coughs loudly catching Lance's attention as she asks, “Lance, aren't you going to introduce us…  _ all  _ of us.”

“Ooh right,” says Lance as he gives one last look at Keith as he gestures between them. “ _ This.  _ This isn't over just so you know.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” mutters Keith with a smile playing on his face.

Lance goes through the crowd as he announces, “Familia. This is my Team. You all remember Hunk.”

Hunk waves at them with a gentle smile. He's wearing a pale blue dress shirt under a butterscotch yellow sweater, black pants, and brown dress shoes. He's still wearing his signature and lucky headband around his forehead as he nervously fiddles with his fingers already worrying about if Lance's plan is done for now that Allura has some suspicion of it.

Lance continues, “But you probably haven't met my other Garrison teammate Pidge.”

Pidge gives a small awkward ‘hi’ as she wonders if she should tame her hair. She's wearing an emerald green and white short sleeved flannel that's tied at the end, slim fitting jeans, and brown wedge boots. Her hair is just as messy as always, so she can't help but feel she should've fixed that. She also kept her glasses despite not needing them as they immediately calm her down.

“This our leader Commander Shirogane, but Veronica, me, and pretty much everyone else calls him Shiro,” introduces Lance as he hopes four years of him not being in the house let them forget what  _ was  _ in his room.

Shiro waves awkwardly with his floating arm already feeling kinda out of place in this homey environment. He's wearing a white dress shirt with a gray tie under a jet black sweater, khaki dress pants, and dress shoes.

Lance sees Veronica - who has a teasing smile on her face - open her mouth as he quickly introduces, “This is Romelle. She's the newest addition to our Space Family.”

Romelle gives them a curtsy in her new attire.  She's wearing a white knitted shirt with a necklace, a blue, pink, blue, and silver patterned skirt that goes down to little below her knees, and black open toed heels. Her hair is in her usual twin ponytails as she combs through one of them with her fingers.

Lance wraps an arm around Coran as he introduces, “And this man is the Princess’ advisor Coran the Gorgeous Man.”

Coran gives them a formal bow contrasting to his earthly attire - Lance has to thank whoever told Coran to change. He's wearing a navy blue dress shirt under a cerulean jacket, black dress pants, and his usual boots he wears everywhere.

Lance then goes in between Allura and Keith as he finishes, “And this is Princess Allura and the guy in the ponytail is Keith.”

A girl around Lance's age freezes as she stands up asks, “Wait. Keith? Isn't he the guy you-”

Lance immediately sees where's she going with this as he yells with a red blush forming on his cheeks, “Abababa! Shush! I gotta introduce you guys now.”

Lance composes himself as he wraps his arm around his Mamá’s shoulders as he starts, “Space Family meet my Earth Family. This is my Mamá and that's my Papá.”

A man with a pudgy stomach smiles at them brightly. His skin is much darker than Lance's along with his hair and bushy mustache and beard. He's wearing pear green dress shirt, khaki dress pants, and flip flops.

“Please call me Julio,” he greets with a wave.

“You all know Veronica,” says Lance as Veronica gives a wave. She's wearing black blouse with her sleeves folded to show some white, a teal ascot, brown dress pants, and wedged ankle boots.

Lance rolls his eyes as he points to the girl that spoke earlier as he introduces, “That's my twin sister Rachel.”

Rachel gives a flirty wink to no one in particular with a matching wave. She has some Lance features like the nose and ocean blue eyes, but in contrast to her twin she has long curly dark chocolate brown hair. She's wearing lime green blouse under a brown crop leather jacket, black leggings, and brown boots.

Lance then gestures to the male next to Rachel as he introduces, “That's my second older brother Marco.”

Marco gives a wink to Romelle who looks at him confused. His brown hair is more messy than any other family as he also has some stubble on his chin. He's wearing a white shirt under grey jacket, jeans with a loose brown belt, and sneakers.

“Then that leaves off my other brother Luis and his wife Lisa,” introduces Lance to the happy couple on the couch.

Luis has dark brown hair and a growing beard is definitely the largest out of the family muscle wise. He's wearing a torn pale blue shirt under jean jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown crocs. Lisa is a lot more paler than any of Lance's immediate family and has short wavy brown hair. She's also dressed more appropriately for a dinner with a pale lilac blouse under short iris vest, brown pants that end mid-calf, and black flats.

Lance looks around confused as he says, “Now where are-AH!”

Lance is soon tackled as two children jump on him. The boy - who slightly older than the girl latched onto Lance's leg - has messy brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He's wearing a white sweater, green pants with brown knee pads, and brown shoes. The girl is much paler matching more of Lisa's complexion. Her hair is slightly darker than the boy's and is fashioned in adorable twin ponytails. She's wearing a pale red sweater, jeans, and brown boots.

“Gotcha Tío Lance!” yells the boy as the girl giggles.

Lance smirks as he scoops up both of them in his arm as he introduces, “And these little monsters or angels - depending on their mood - are Luis and Lisa's kids Sylvio and Nadia.”

Lance puts them down as they run to their parents as he finishes, “And that would be everyone in McClain Household.”

“What about your grandparents?” asks Hunk curiously as he  _ knows  _ he's met them before.

As if someone dimmed the switch the joy in the room is sucked out as their bright eyes dim a little. Lea places a sympathetic hand on Lance's shoulder - who looks more distraught then the other McClain’s - as she clarifies, “Abuela and Abuelo didn't make it.”

Oh.  _ That  _ would change any mood as the Paladins shuffle awkwardly as a little bit reality hits them. Not everyone in their families could've made it. Pidge lucked out with her family being in the safety of the Garrison. Hunk's family were enslaved but miraculously made it out unharmed. Keith actually  _ met _ his remaining family in space, so there was no chance she would have perished on Earth. Shiro - despite losing Adam - didn't lose his Mama or brother in the attack in a way he'll never understand.

“My condolences for your lost Mrs McClain on behalf of myself and the Team,” says Shiro as he tries to think of a way to cheer the family.

Lea takes a deep breath as she reassures, “Its alright Commander. Now, how about you all make yourself at home while I finish up dinner.”

Lance leads them to the living room as he sags in relief as Veronica slides next to him with a sly smile as she teases, “Nice job Casanova. You try to invite the Princess, but the whole team shows up. That's certainly a way to have a first date.”

Lance groans in annoyance because if he hears the word ‘date’ relating to Allura one more time. He's going to lose it.

Lance looks around to see Hunk catching up with Luis when he hears a snort from across behind him as he turns around to see Pidge with Allura and Romelle looking at family pictures. Lance turns his back around as there's a lot of pictures of him as kid doing stupid stuff as long neither them ask about...

“Who's the dork with the missing tooth?” asks Pidge with a smirk as she points to one picture.

_ That  _ picture.

Lance immediately jumps over the couch as he yells, “No one! It's just a dumb picture!”

Pidge raises a suspicious eyebrow as she yells, “Veronica! Who is this!”

Veronica turns around from her spot as she answers with a chuckle, “That dummy is Lance. He thought he could climb a tree to impress a neighbor's kid and fell hard and lost tooth. Mamá was so mad, but he just so cute.”

Allura giggles as she asks, “ _ This  _ is you? You don't look like this child at all. Why is that?”

Lance starts to sink down when the rest of the Team decides to look at the picture and make similar comments. Hunk coos at younger him, Allura and Romelle giggle, Shiro kinda just chuckles, Coran is making the comments about how much Lance changed, and Pidge and Keith just ask what happened to him. Lance isn't surprised as in his awkward teen years he changed a lot. Especially from that picture.  The picture is of him smiling with a missing top front tooth. His hair is a mess of curls with mix match of branches stuck it in. He was thin in the picture compared to his lean muscle now. His freckles were also more prominent. He was short. Like shorter than Pidge. Puberty really gifted him height.

“Yeah, yeah people grow up! Now put it back please!” yells Lance as he tries to grab the picture, but before he can Rachel grabs it as she snickers at.

“Man, look at you. You were such an angel,” coos Rachel before she looks at Lance - who is glaring at her - before offering it back with a teasing smirk. “What happened?”

“Oh ha ha. Give me that,” replies Lance as he places it back where it was when he feels an arm around his shoulders to see Marco.

“He's also tried to impress people with stupid stuff. Climbing trees, dumb dares, really  _ bad  _ pick up lines,” lists off Marco with his fingers before ruffling Lance's hair. “Including stealing my hair gel cause a girl said she liked straight hair.”

“And my concealer for his freckles!” adds Veronica as she takes a sip of her tea.

“Stop that!” yells Lance as he elbows Marco in the gut to make him let go all while trying to tame any curls that escaped. “Nobody needed to know about either of  _ that _ .”

Lance groans as his curls and freckles are something he chose to change. They were dumb anyway. Everyone liked him better without them. Less things people made fun of.

Lance then hears a choking sound from Keith - who is pounding his chest from possibly breathing wrong - as he asks, “You gelled your hair and covered your freckles cause you thought people wouldn't like it?”

Before Lance can answer Pidge snorts as she says, “You're surprised? I'm not. He got handcuffed to a tree because of him trying to impress Nyma.”

Lance blushes at the jab as that wasn't his best moment and he really doesn't want to talk about his past mistakes. Though apparently he's the only who doesn't want talk about it as Rachel starts to laugh hysterically.

Rachel laughs as she leans against Pidge - who's giving Lance a pleased smile - as she says, “Oh my God! Seriously?! He got handcuffed! Lance must've thought it was pretty kin-”

“Raquel!” chides Julio from the couch, Lea from the kitchen, and Luis who's covering his children's ears with Lisa.

Rachel pouts as Lance sticks his tongue out her scolding. Though he soon regrets it as Rachel gives him a huge smirk as she slides in between Keith and Shiro with a mock innocent smile.

“Hey, did you know Lance talked about you  _ two  _ a  _ lot _ back in the Garrison?” asks Rachel as she tilts her head to Lance. “Lance, did you know we didn't clean out your room since you left you wouldn't mind if say one us take these two lovely gentleman up there with a tour right?”

_ Oh nononono! They can't go up there! None of them can!  _ Lance panics as he yells, “Rachel had a crush on Shiro back when he was advertised for the Garrison!”

Shiro's cheeks turn a bright red as Keith snickers while Rachel's jaw drops in surprise and perhaps offense.

“Liar. Lance was the one who had the hero worship and has posters,” comments Luis as he doesn't look up from his children.

Everyone on the Team - except Hunk - tries to hold back laughing or making comments as Shiro’s face becomes even redder, but not as red as Lance's face from anger, annoyance, and embarrassment.

“You know I can't say I'm surprised,” comments Hunk aloud.

“ _ Hunk!  _ What the quiznak man!” cries Lance as he's hoping to any entity up there is listening him when he says please let this humiliation be over.

Hunk places his hands up in surrender as he explains, “I'm just pointing out something.”

“Dinner is ready!” calls Lea from the kitchen as Lance breathes a sigh of relief finally he can relax for a moment.

They all walk toward the kitchen to grab food from the counter and pot when Lance feels a hand on his shoulder as Shiro looks embarrassed as he says, “Just so you know Lance. I'm actually extremely flattered.”

When they enter the dining room Lance notices more chairs are set up at the table as Lea guides everyone to a seat. Lance stays toward the back as he has an embarrassing feeling on where he's sitting.

The kid's table.

In the McClain Family they have two tables. The normal table aka the Adult Table™ where it has normal chairs and you know as an actual dining table. Then the embarrassing table aka the Kids Table™ where it's short table where they have to sit cross legged unless you're Nadia and Sylvio who are small enough to actually sit on an actual chair.

“And Lance, you can sit between Keith and Allura,” says Lea as she points to the Adult Table™.

“ _ What _ ?!” yells Lance and Rachel in shock as Lance happily strides to the Adult Table™ as he watches Rachel be lead to the Kids Table™ with an offended look as she glares at Lance.

When Lance sits down after a little confidence high that he realizes he's sitting right in between Keith and Allura. Lance looks around the table to see where everyone is sitting. His parents are sitting at the ends table, so they can look at each other. Luis sitting next to Papá with Lisa on his side. Then it follows the line of Hunk, Pidge, Marco, and Shiro then ends with his Mamá. On his side on the left of his Papá is Coran then follows with Romelle, Veronica, Allura, himself, and Keith.

Mamá then announces, “Enjoy everyone!”

Everyone starts to eat the food as Pidge compliments, “Oh my God. I love this!”

“Yes, thank you Mrs,” starts Allura when Lea gives her a slight correcting glare. “I mean  _ Lea _ . Human food has always interested since the Paladins have shown me things like pigs in a blanket of bread, rolls of pizza, and admittedly milkshakes.”

“You still wish to consume milkshakes Princess after what we witnessed?! It's barbaric and quite disturbing!” yells Coran as he shudders as Julio gives him a confused look. “Your son shown us a part of the process of these milkshakes from acquiring milk from Kaltnecker. Quite disturbing.”

Luis chokes on his food from laughing before asking, “Wait you still remember how to milk a cow?! Dude, I thought you didn't enjoy that farming gig!”

“I said I wouldn't pursue it  _ not  _ that I didn't enjoy it. I happen to like spending time with animals like Kaltnecker,” clarifies Lance as he takes long sip of water.

Hunk keeps eating when he realizes something as he asks, “Wait, you never gave me milk. What did you do with the leftover milk from her.”

There's a moment of silence on the table until something in Hunk clicks.

“Dude,” starts Hunk in disgust. “Please don’t tell me you drank the milk right after it came from Kaltnecker! I need to pasteurize it first! That could've made you sick!”

“Please Lance has digested grosser stuff like that time I tricked Lance into drinking egg yolk saying it's more healthy than normal eggs,” comments Rachel with a smirk.

If it weren't for the laws of this land or the wrath of his Mamá Lance would've killed his siblings.

“Or that time when we were kids and Veronica mixed dirt and water then told him it was chocolate milk,” adds Marco as laughter fills the table from everyone except Lance who's really starting to regret this night.

“Oh my God! I still can't believe you fell for that!” laughs Veronica as she tries to cover up her laughter as she looks at Lance who's glaring daggers at her.

“What did he do after?” asks Allura with a giggle.

“He told on me of course. Little snitch,” answers Veronica as she wishes she could kick him without worry of kicking Allura. “Then Papá gave him ice cream to make up for it and I got none for a week as punishment.”

“Punishment? You Earthlings have strange methods for punishments,” comments Romelle as she thinks back to Pidge's punishment of being grounded.

“Well beautiful, that's how it works for Earthlings. Granted it could be just because Lance has always been the baby of the family,” points out Marco with a wink. “It only took him inviting literally all of you for him to graduate to the Adult Table…. Or at least for tonight.”

At the mention of the table situation Rachel shakes Lance's chair with a harsh glare as Lance retorts sticking his tongue out.

“Speaking of which. Hey Lance,” calls Veronica as she eyes the Princess and Romelle for a moment. “¿Te importaría hablarle bien de mí a tu colega de cabello largo?”

Lance narrows his eyes as he tries to think of long haired colleague. Only one name comes to his mind as he glares at Veronica. Cause it's the very man sitting next to him.

“¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Keith!? No no no no no jajaja ¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! Nunca ¡A ese tipo solo le interesan los cuchillos y lobos espaciales! Y... a... ¿¡A quién siquiera le gustan esas cosas!? ¡¡Y su cabello!! ¡Esa greña es terrible! Vamos, es un no. Simplemente no NO!” yells Lance before turning a bright red when he hears his siblings laugh hysterically.

Veronica snickers as she comments, “Primero. Estaba bromeando. Segundo. ¿Quién mencionó a Keith?”

Lance growls when the harsh reality hits him when he remembers who's sitting next to him as Keith asks, “Why… did you mention me?”

“Nothing!” denies Lance as he tries to sink down to his chair.

“Lance you little liar!  _ That  _ wasn't nothing!” comments Marco as he slaps the table. “I knew you had an obsession but dang man! I didn't know it was  _ this _ bad!”

“Shut up Marco!” yells Lance as he gives a swift kick into Marco’s shin.

“Ow! Mamá!” yells Marco as Lea simply hums as if she didn't know what just happened.

“Marco, you know better than to tease Lance about his friends,” scolds Lea when she sees Lance try to explain his way out of his outburst as Keith looks confused.

Keith  _ is  _ confused. He grew up in Texas. He knows some basic Spanish to know the gist of what he said. But he can't help, but wonder why Lance is in denial about it. They're… friends. They should be able to talk about stuff. Though after tonight he's a little more confident on the real Lance. The one that is embarrassed really easily and tries to hide the parts he didn't seem worthy. Like how he went to Keith when he felt out of place or today about how to deal with everyone wanting him to date Allura. It also seems like everyone  _ thinks  _ he likes her. He feels a hand on his arm as he looks down to see Lea's hand.

“Don't think too much about it hun. It's actually rare for Lance to bring so many people here. He must really care about you all,” reassures Lea before giving him a smile. “But you know he mentions  _ you  _ quite a lot even before Voltron. He must care about you in his own special way. You always kept him humble but gave him a challenge so I have to thank you Keith. For making sure my baby was safe and on his toes even back at the Garrison.”

“No need to thank me. I'm sure Lance is quite popular with people,” says Keith as he looks at Lance looking about strangle his sisters creating a chuckle. “Especially with the ladies.”

Lea giggles as she jokes, “Oh don't look into that. It's all talk. He gets that from his Papá. But trust me when I say this once you get past that you'll find an amazing boy with more love in his pinky then most people have in their whole body. A great boy with a greater heart.”

Keith thinks back to the times he feels like he's seen that boy more than he believes. When Lance encouraged him with becoming the Black Paladin, Lance willing to step down (even using his pinky to represent himself), standing up for the Blade of Marmora when they received unnecessary hate, encouraging everyone in general.

“Thank you, but I should really say that Lance deserves a something for making sure I don't get myself killed. He's saved me more times from doing something reckless or dumb then the other way around,” says Keith with a fond smile.

Keith hears a fork tapping against a glass he sees Veronica raise her glass as she announces, “If Commander Shirogane doesn't mind I propose a toast to family both born and found. Some of us will part tomorrow or have been apart for a long time, but in the end we'll always be together at heart and that's forever. And I think Lance has shown that as I, Veronica Luciana McClain, declare that  _ all  _ of Team Voltron is now officially apart of the McClain Family as new found fathers.”

Veronica takes a glance at Coran and jokingly at Shiro before continuing, “Brothers.”

Shiro and Hunk exchange a look as Veronica continues, “Sisters.”

Pidge smiles when she catches Veronica look at her and Romelle as Veronica finishes while glancing at Allura and Keith, “Or perhaps more. To family!”

“To family!” everyone cheers before taking a sip of their drinks.

* * *

 

After dinner and everyone begins to mingle about Lance sees his chance to talk to Allura. Though the biggest thing is she's chatting with Shiro, Romelle, and Veronica. He can trust Shiro to not make a big deal about it and perhaps Romelle. But Veronica is a different story. Though this is his last chance before they're stuck in space and a battle could be around the corner at any time. Lance takes a deep breath as he strides over to Allura.

“Princess?” calls Lance as Allura looks at him curiously breaking away from her conversation. “Can I talk to you? Alone.”

Allura bites her lip nervously as she knew this conversation was bound to happen. She knew that this dinner was a way for Lance to talk about his feelings for her. It's a conversation she's been dreading. Though she can't run from it forever.

“Of course,” agrees Allura with a smile as Lance takes a sigh of relief.

“Great. Come with me. I want to take you somewhere special,” says Lance as he offers her a hand.

Allura takes it trying to calm her terrified heart. Though in the end she knows what she has to do. She has to break Lance's heart for the betterment of both of them.

* * *

 

 

Lance takes Allura to one of his favorite spots as a kid. Or at least what's left of it. Cuba may have not been hit hard with his home, but it hit hard on other places that Lance held dear. His elementary school where he spent more time with siblings then friends. The recreational center where he learned to swim. The diner where his Mamá worked at and everyone meets. The harbor where his Papá works where Lance spent next door to it everyday at the beach. The park where he met his first crush and got promptly rejected. The same park where his poor heart felt the most hope and hopelessness. The same park he took Allura.

Lance glances at Allura as they haven't shared a single word as they head more to the heart of the park. Allura fiddles with her bracelet as she nervously looks around. When they arrive at the heart Lance gazes at the dead ash tree with a sad smile.

“This place used to be so beautiful,” comments Lance looking at the tree mournfully. It's a tree where his Abuela would comfort him when he didn't feel like drowning his sorrows at the beach. The park to him is always the place to go for sadness. It's so lush and beautiful it  _ has  _ to distract you from the sadness.

Allura looks at Lance surprised at his start of a conversation. She glances at the tree with a disappointed look. The Paladins, especially Lance and Hunk, talked about Earth's beauty dreaming of the way they come back as of nothing could change. But things do change. Sometimes for the better like finding out there's more Alteans. Then there's times it becomes worse where the place you grew up is destroyed like Earth or like Altea.

“I'm sorry,” apologizes Allura as Lance looks at her confused. “I feel like this is my fault that the Galra did this to your home.”

“No. Allura, this is hardly your fault. You didn't ask for this to happen to anyone,” reassures Lance as he gives her comforting touch on her shoulder. “Meeting you was the start of the best things that's ever happened to me. You have saved me and countless other lives just by existing. Don't ever blame yourself for something you didn't do.”

Allura smiles at Lance's kind words even though the sense of dread of what him confessing forcing her reject him hurts her. She gives one last look around as she decides right there she's going to give Lance one last good memory before the chance of breaking his heart.

Allura grabs Lance’s hand on her shoulder and gives it back to him before walking towards the tree. She places a gentle hand on the trunk as she can feel a slight glimmer of life and quintessence in this garden from the very heart. She takes a deep breath as she thinks of one thing.  _ I give a part of my life to you as a thank you for watching over Lance when I could not _ .

Quintessence runs through her veins as it transfers to the tree. She feels the life grow within the tree as it finds it way to share and grow through the branches and roots. She can feel the garden around her grow and gain strength. Lance gasps in surprise as Allura smiles to herself as she removes her hand from the tree. The quintessence hums in her as it settles down as she looks at her work.

All the trees flourished around her returning to their enchanting evergreen colors. The return of the heart of garden called back the fireflies as a welcoming beacon to return home. Even the bushes grew back as some started growing flower buds that just like the people will grow and bloom into people like her Paladins. All different in shape and color, but all beautiful from the inside and out.

“When we were out there fighting the Galra,” starts Allura as she turns back to Lance with a shy smile. Now or never Allura. “I felt as though we were all a family. Each us was alone in a way, but we were alone together and created something amazing. For a moment I worried that Coran and I wouldn't have a home after the war is done when we returned to Earth.”

“Allura,” starts Lance already worried how she's leading into this.

“No, please let me finish,” requests Allura in a calm tone as Lance nods letting her finish. “Lance. I know tonight you invited me to discuss your feelings towards me. But Lance, as much as it pains me, tonight has shown me something. You  _ are  _ my family. But that's all I'll ever see you as.  _ Family _ . I'm sorry.”

They stay silent for a moment as Allura braces herself for anger or tears, but instead she gets a laugh. Lance is laughing. Quite happily actually.

“Allura, I am so  _ relieved  _ you made this easier,” admits Lance when he sees Allura's confused face. “Allura, I love you with all my heart, but maybe if it was when we first met I would be upset, but now. I'm  _ relieved _ . You are truly one of the best things to ever happen to me, but I know now that you were always someone that I thought I wanted not someone I needed. Maybe in another reality we do love each other in that way and are happy, but I'm glad in this reality we're friends.”

“We're not friends though Lance,” says Allura as Lance freezes for a moment as she giggles. “We're family and I love you too.”

Lance offers a hug as he asks, “Family?”

“Always,” answers Allura as she returns the hug. When she does she gives Lance a friendly peck on the cheek. “Thank you Lance for being my family.”

“No problem,” says Lance as he pulls back from the hug feeling a weight lifted up from his shoulders.

That's until he hears a yelp come from a bush. Lance and Allura jump in surprise to see Pidge in front of bush as if she fell forward.

Pidge grumbles as she holds her head as she looks up seeing she's been caught as she yells, “Nothing to see here!”

“Pidge?! What are you doing here?!” asks Lance when he hears more rustling in the bushes. “Wait. Who else is here?”

Lance and Allura go closer to see Hunk peeping on the conversation from the tree as he waves sheepishly.

“Hey, guys. What's going on?” asks Hunk nervously as he leans against the tree before slipping and falling on something, or someone's as Lance hears four yelps of pain.

“Are you  _ quiznaking _ kidding me?! Veronica?! Luis?! Marco?! Rachel?! What the  _ hell _ are you guys doing here!” yells Lance as anger starts to boil inside him. Lance turns to the trees with a glare. “Anyone else out there?! Might as well join in on the party!”

Lea, Coran,  _ and  _ Shiro come out with guilty expressions. Lance isn't surprised that his Mamá or Coran is here, but he can damn well say that he's hurt and appalled that  _ Shiro  _ is here after full knowing that Lance wasn't going to confess to Allura.

Allura gasps in surprise as she cries, “Coran? What are you doing here?”

“In fact what are you  _ all  _ doing here?” asks Lance in a clipped tone.

Coran sheepishly rubs his head as he answers, “Princess, I just wanted to be sure that you were protected from anything like an attacker or heartbreak.”

“Similar reasons except for you. I just wanted to make sure my baby was okay,” answers Les as she tries to reach out to Lance, who steps back from the touch.

“We came to support you if Allura rejected you or you know she actually returned your feelings,” answers Veronica with a bite of her lip as the other siblings nod in agreement. “Maybe with light teasing.”

“Similar feelings just uh minus the teasing,” answers Hunk nervously as he twiddles his thumbs.

“I've been in dark this entire time today! I  _ wasn't  _ even personally invited! I wanted to see what was up!” defends Pidge as crosses her arms with petulant pout.

“I came to stop them,” quickly adds Shiro as he raises his hands in a surrendering gesture.

“Look sorry for bursting in on your date-” starts Rachel before Lance lets out an annoyed growl.

“It's. Not. A. Date! It was  _ never  _ date! If anyone you actually  _ listened _ you would know that! I've been saying that I didn't love Allura that way  _ months  _ ago!” yells Lance as he is  _ sick  _ and  _ tired  _ of people thinking he's on a date with Allura. “For crying out loud Shiro you  _ knew  _ what was going to happen! I thought  _ you  _ of all people would know!”

Everyone steps back at outburst a little shocked that this is coming from Lance as the only person he's ever yelled at consistently was Keith.

“Whoa dude chill. We get it you don't like Allura now. Sorry we didn't get news you changed your mind,” says Pidge to try calm down Lance.  _ Try  _ being the word.

“Changed my mind? That's  _ not  _ what happened! I  _ moved  _ on from her! I moved on when everyone was too distracted with their own thing while Allura and Lotor were off galavanting off with each other! Just none of you noticed!” yells Lance as he notices Allura's hurt expression when he mentioned Lotor. He takes one calming breath as he turns to her. “Sorry for mentioning him Allura, but it needs to be said.”

“Sorry buddy, we all thought you were just being mopey and upset because Lotor was hanging out with Allura,” placates Hunk as he tries to reach over to calm Laance down.

Lance groans as he cries, “You all seriously thought I didn't like Lotor because I was being  _ jealous _ ! No! I never liked him from the start! I never  _ trusted _ him from the start! Not because of some petty jealousy! But because. He. Tried. To.  _ Kill _ . Us! And was the son an evil dictator!”

“Lance, we get it. Calm down and stop throwing a tantrum ya goofball,” bluntly says Marco.

“I'M NOT A GOOFBALL!” yells Lance making everyone freeze as he turns to Hunk, Pidge, Coran,  _ and  _ Shiro. “WHEN IS IT GOING TO SINK IN! I'M NOT THE SAME OVER CONFIDENT GOOFBALL THAT YOU FIRST MET!”

Hunk and Pidge look a little guilty as they never realized that Lance changed that much since the beginning of their space journey. Coran and Shiro rub their neck embarrassed as they try to pride themselves in knowing the Paladins, Coran especially feels extra shame for not seeing his favorite Paladin grow up.

Lance adverts his eyes to his siblings as he continues to scream, “AND WHAT THE HELL! I MIGHT BE THE YOUNGEST HERE BUT I'M NOT THE SAME LITTLE BROTHER THAT DOES ALL THOSE THINGS WHEN I  _ WAS  _ YOUNGER! THIS IS  _ JUST  _ LIKE WHEN I LEFT FOR THE GARRISON! YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE VERONICA KEEPING AN EYE ON ME?! WELL I DID!”

“Lance-” calls Veronica as she tries to calm him down.

“NOW LOOK AT THIS! I'M A PALADIN OF  _ QUIZNAKING _ VOLTRON AND YOU GUYS STILL TREAT ME THE SAME! I SAVED THE UNIVERSE MORE TIMES THAN YOU THINK! I NEARLY  _ DIED _ ON A DAILY BASIS!” yells Lance as tears start to form in his eyes as he looks at his Mamá as his voice starts to waver. “I'm not the little kid you all thought you knew. He grew up.  _ I  _ changed. Maybe someday you'll all see it.”

Lance wipes his eyes when Allura touches his shoulder as she says, “Lance, do you-”

“No. I just need to be alone,” says Lance with finality as he walks away with his hands in his pockets and slouched shoulders.

As Lance's figure disappears Lea mutters, “He really has changed.”

“And we  _ really  _ missed it,” comments Veronica sadly as she crosses her arms sadly.

“And messed up  _ big time _ ,” sadly finishes Hunk as guilt churns inside him.

* * *

 

Lance sniffles as he wipes some stray tears in his eyes as he watches the ocean on Varadero Beach. To think people still can't see he's grown. So much has changed, yet nothing at all changed. He reunited with his family after years of pain and grief, yet they act like he's still five years old. Abuela and Abuelo are gone, but the house doesn't seem any different. He's moved on from Princess Allura and is crushing on someone else that's close to him. He's still in the blue armor of the Blue Lion, so does that he mean him being the Red Paladin might change? Keith grew up two years and has a wolf, and still...

“I knew I'd find you out here, but you definitely didn't make it easy,” says Keith from behind him as he trudges through the sand before sitting next to Lance.

Keith still finds a way to make Lance question things.

“Hey man,” greets Lance as his voice slightly cracks from the yelling. He can't help  but wonder why Keith went to find him. It's so un-Keith-like. “How'd you even find me?”

Lance doesn't know Keith as well as he likes, but he knows him well enough that Keith doesn't search for people unless he cares about them deeply. Yet here he is. Sitting in the sand next to Lance with the chance of getting soaked by an unforeseen wave. If Keith is trying to prove something to Lance then he's clueless as to what that might be.

Keith chuckles slightly as he brushes back a stray hair that escaped his ponytail as he answers, “I didn't see you come back from wherever you went with Allura and thought you might be at the place you kept talking about.”

Lance wipes his eyes dry in surprise as he doesn't know how to respond. Keith actually listen to him? And he remembered? He didn't think anyone remembered those little details, so it really surprises him that  _ Keith Kogane  _ did of all people.

“You remember me talking about Varadero? Whoa. I'm- uh thanks Keith for listening,” says Lance as a burning sensation is welling up in his stomach, but it doesn't sting or hurt it's actually calming and welcoming.

“Kinda hard to forget. You kept going on  _ and on _ about this beach.  _ I'm  _ surprised no one found you yet,” comments Keith as he looks around. “I mean it only took me like fifteen minutes to find you. And ten of that was just walking here.”

Wait. How come Keith went to find him? Did he not know what happened in the park? Did no one tell him?

“Trust me. No one was gonna find me,” replies Lance in a joking tone to alleviate the mood, even though there's an underlying feeling of sadness.

Keith growls as he scolds, “Don't joke like that. So many people care about you that they would search the universe to find you. I know your Mom would. Your siblings. The Team. At the very least _ I _ would find you.”

_ I would absolutely travel across the galaxy to find you  _ Lance smiles to himself as he remembers when he said that. Then it clicks. Keith just said he would find him, and without hesitation or doubt he didn't even say  _ try _ . 

“I thought you said you didn't want to stuck for eternity with me? Why would you search for me?” asks Lance as he's suddenly paying a lot more attention to the conversation.

“I didn't mean it like that Lance. I was just frustrated at how that guy was treating you. Powerful universe being or not he shouldn't have said all that stuff. When I said that I meant I didn't want  _ you  _ to stay an eternity with  _ him _ ,” explains Keith as he lets out a disappointed sigh. “I guess it  _ did  _ come out a little harsh. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you enough that I would leave alone when you needed someone. I'm not leaving you… not again. I'm not leaving you  _ or  _ the team again. Not unless I  _ really  _ have to keep you all safe.”

Lance is slow on processing is just the tip of the iceberg.

First off Keith didn't mean what he said at the gameshow. That's amazing. Lance is so  _ relieved _ that Keith doesn't hate him enough that he would send him away.

Second, Keith promised not to leave again. That's… the best news Lance has heard all his life. It brings Lance this stability that Keith will always be there in some shape or form, but it still fills with worry. How many times has Lance thought he had finally adjusted himself to fit only for something to change and ruin it. Like when he had to adjust to the Garrison lifestyle after living in Cuba for his childhood. Like going cargo pilot to fighter pilot. Like going from the Blue Lion to the Red Lion. Like being the right hand to Keith before switching to Shiro… after he left just when Lance was starting to confide to him. Like being back on Earth after being in Space for so long. Can he really trust that Keith won't leave right when he's feeling like he's finally adjusted?

All of this brings back a question that Lance has been thinking for a while as Lance asks, “Why did you leave in the first place?”

“It's kinda messy,” answers Keith honestly as he combs through some of his bangs in a nervous manner. “There were a lot of reasons. I wasn't ready to a leader. I knew Shiro or we who thought was Shiro could be the leader. I wanted answers about my Galra side. I needed to do something more productive than coalition performances. But the biggest reason was…”

Keith freezes as he stops and Lance can't let him do that. He needs to know what was the reason.

“The biggest reason was…” starts Lance as he gets closer to Keith that their hands could be touching.

“The biggest reason was….. I didn't want you to step down. After you told me you would've stepped down I couldn't believe it.  _ You  _ stepping down didn't make any sense to me. You're one of the best we have,” finishes Keith with sad eyes remembering that fateful day in his bedroom. “So, I left to make sure  _ you  _ were happy. I just never realized it hurt you in the process.”

“Of course it did,” admits Lance without hesitation. “As much I don't say it. You're one of my best friends and I care about you and I  _ missed  _ you like crazy. The reckless, hot tempered, Galran ninja warrior person I know and care about so don't you  _ ever  _ leave again or else I'll find and handcuff you to a Lion so you  _ can't  _ leave.”

Keith snorts at the last comment as it fills him with a warm feeling that the guilt Lance might've been mad at his reasoning disappears in an instance. He stares at the calming ocean as waves gently caress the sand. It's beautiful.

“You just chilling by ocean now?” asks Keith with a gentle smile on his face.

“Yep, gonna be awhile before we gotta leave and see an Earth ocean again,” answers Lance as a smile graces his face as calming memories overcomes him.

The ocean. He's got so many memories from this beach and the ocean in general. Him waiting for his Papá to finish work as a kid while he searches for shells. Him and the family having beach days having the time of their life without a care in the world. Him and Hunk on one of their sneak out days find the closest ocean swimming until they were shivering and  _ needed  _ to go back. Now him and Keith sitting by the ocean with their hands almost touching. The ocean is biggest thing he misses while in space because whenever he sees one, a lake, or even a pond he knows that they're somehow connected therefore no matter how far he is he'll know he's still connected with the people that are far away.

“It's weird. I've never seen the ocean before tonight. It's oddly relaxing,” comments Keith as he plays with some sand with his other hand.

“Well, maybe when we end this war I can take you here again,” promises Lance as he turns to Keith excitedly as he freezes when he sees Keith is glowing under the moonlight and stars, he shakes off his shock as he smiles brightly at Keith. “Use that as a reason to make sure you don't leave. No Paladin duties to worry about. No Blade of Marmora missions! Just you and me! The Leader of Voltron and his Right-Hand Man! A Samurai and Sharpshooter! The original Red and Blue duo! Fire and Water! Sun and Moon! Yin and Yang! The perfect balance!”

Keith is in awe as Lance starts to rant about things they can do here as that hope from earlier of bringing Lance closer grows with each passing he's here. All because of Lance talking. The Lance talking animatedly with his hands. The Lance with sparkling blue eyes that match the ocean beside them with a spark he hasn't seen in a while. The Lance that in this light Keith can finally see the features that he tried to hide for so long as the salty hair returns some curls near the the nape of his neck and bangs and as the moisture in the air washing away any makeup that covered freckles. Keith smiles at him fondly as watches the ocean.

“Man, it's going to so much fun,” comments Lance as he stops his hands as his right hand unintentionally lands on Keith's waiting hand causing  _ both  _ of them to freeze as they look at it. “I mean only if you want to.”

Keith is speechless as if this one touch made his entire mind halt. He's almost afraid to end the conversation. He much prefer to stay with Lance on the beach watching the waves gently touch the sand like a kiss on the cheek. But he knows everyone is probably worried that neither of them came back, yet he doesn't fully care as right now it's just him and Lance.

“I love to,” admits Keith as he looks behind his back as he stands up and dusts off sand from his clothes. “I think it's time we headed back.”

Lance's shock fades as he looks at Keith already walking away before he turns back to Lance as he asks, “You coming?”

Lance is speechless for once as Keith waits for an answer. His raven hair tied into a loose ponytail as some strands escape. His violet eyes shimmering with stars reflecting in them. His pale skin forming a moonlit halo from the shine of the moon. His leather jacket and blood red dress shirt slightly crinkled from the salt in the air. His jeans rolled up to his ankles with his shoes near the top of the beach where Lance's shoes are. He looks… amazing.

“Lance?” calls Keith worried that Lance hasn't answered.

Lance shakes his head as he answers, “I'll be up in a bit don't worry.”

Keith looks like he wants to say something, but decides not to as he trudges thru the sand going up the hill to grab his shoes. Lance watches him leave him alone as something clicks in Lance at what he said earlier.

_ Just you and me!  _ Oh that sounds like a date.

_ The Leader of Voltron and his Right-Hand man!  _  His hope and he's Keith's stability.

_ A Samurai and Sharpshooter!  _ Lance's newest Bayard form that he hasn't practiced yet is a  _ sword _ .

_ The original Red and Blue duo!  _ The two Lions that started and ended their search for Voltron.

_ Fire and Water!  _ Keith's the fire to  _ Lance's  _ water.

_ Sun and Moon!  _ Keith looking beautiful in sun from earlier and Lance finding comfort in the full moon on the ocean of tonight. Keith's the sun to Lance's moon.

_ Yin and Yang!  _ Completing each other with aspects of each other.

_ The perfect balance!  _ Lance's need to find someone to complete him.

Then other things start to click. His obsession with Keith trying to notice him. His worry anytime Keith is in danger. His jealousy when Keith was with Allura but he couldn't tell who. His sadness when Keith left for the Blade. His awe and relief when he sees Keith again. His stares Keith going back all the way to the Garrison.

“Oh,” states Lance as he watches Keith slide into his shoes which is the most simple thing yet it overwhelms him with butterflies and familiar feeling he once felt for Allura washes over him.

He's got a crush on Keith. And it's a big one.

“Oh  _ quiznak _ ,” mutters Lance as he fights incoming blush as he forces himself up to catch up with Keith.

* * *

 

After the dinner and some awkward goodbyes with Lance, Allura along with Romelle, Pidge, and Coran wave Shiro, Keith, and Hunk goodbye as they wait for Sam to pick him up. Soon enough Sam flies in frantically as he yells, “Princess! Luca is awake!”

Allura and Romelle look at each other in shock before jumping in the vehicle with Pidge and Coran following them soon after. They  _ need  _ answers on to why Luca is working with Honerva or anything about where the other Alteans.

* * *

 

 

Allura and Romelle don't take the time to dress out of their formal attire as they rush to the lab. When they arrive they see scientists waiting patiently by the one way window as Luca sits on her bed.

“Princess, she's stabilized, but she won't speak to anyone,” informs one of the scientists as he shows Luca's vitals.

“Thank you sir. We'll take it from here,” says Allura as her and Romelle walk to the door as it slides open.

Luca sees them as her eyes darken significantly as she spits, “Romelle.  _ Princess _ .”

Allura opens her mouth to speak but Romelle stops her as she greets gently, “It's good to see you're unharmed Luca. I know we weren't close back at the colony, but we're here to help you and the others. But to do so you need answers a couple questions. Like what exactly happened to you? Why were in that mech? Where's the colony now?”

“Why?” spits Luca as her glare hardens. “So you betray everyone yet again to  _ her _ .”

“Betray?! I would never!” yells Romelle as her anger starts to form.

“Romelle,” says Allura as she places a calming touch on Romelle's shoulder to put her at ease. She turns to Luca and takes a deep breath. “Please, Luca. Voltron is only trying to help.”

“Of course  _ you  _ would say that Princess. You and Romelle betrayed your own people,” says Luca before turning to Romelle with a cold glare. “I still can't comprehend why you abandoned your people and home for the Paladins of Voltron. They  _ killed  _ our savior Prince Lotor.”

“Luca, it's not like that at all! Lotor was going to kill us all! They  _ saved  _ me! And they save everyone else too under the leadership of Princess Allura!” defends Romelle.

“Liar! They've brainwashed you! You sided with the Great Destroyers!” yells Luca before turning to Allura with burning rage looking about to kill her as she readies herself to stand up. “She told us of your lies Princess! Our Goddess will fix  _ all  _ of it! She'll reunite us with our Savior!  _ Altea  _ even! You and Destroyers of the Universe won't stand a chance against Honerva-”

Luca cuts herself off as she holds her chest tightly as she lets out a sharp gasp before falling back on the bed with her eyes closed.

_ Beeeeeep! _

Allura gasps in surprise as Romelle runs over to Luca muttering about her waking up and trying to find a pulse, but heart monitor reveals all.

Luca is dead.

* * *

 

Lance buttons his new Garrison uniform for the launching. When he returned home with Keith he couldn't look at the Team or his family after his outburst. He didn't mean to yell, but he was just frustrated and hurt and it just came out. Everyone left the house without another word besides goodbye, though he doesn't want to leave without saying goodbye like last time so he'll make it up to everyone soon. Lance finishes up the last button when he hears a knock.

“Come in!” yells Lance as he starts to flatten his curls.

The door slides open to reveal Shiro with a guilty look.

“Hey, you sure you want me to come in?” asks Shiro making sure the door stays open in case Lance changes his mind.

Lance sighs as he answers with slight bitterness in his tone, “Sure. I can't stop you now.”

Shiro flinches at the tone as he whispers, “I guess I deserved that.”

Shiro takes a seat in an empty chair as Lance finishes packing his suitcase of extra clothes and some items to remind him of home. Shiro scratches his ear as he can't help but wonder if Lance changed this much while he was gone or he's always been like this unbeknownst to him.

“Lance,” starts Shiro as Lance freezes for a moment but soon keeps moving though he pauses for a couple moments waiting for Shiro to finish. “I'm truly sorry about what happened last night. I didn't mean to listen in on a private conversation. I  _ knew  _ what the results of the conversation would be yet I still went. Even if I said I tried stopping everyone else that's no excuse. I made a mistake Lance. I just came to apologize.”

Lance sighs dejectedly. He can't stay mad at Shiro, just like he can't stay mad at his family, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran. Lance turns to Shiro after taking a deep breath.

“I'm not mad you Shiro. You don't even really have to apologize. I know you knew I was just frustrated at everything. You don't know how it was when you were gone and the clone showed up. Keith left, Lotor showed up, Hunk and Pidge were hanging out more often especially with Matt, Allura hung out with Coran and Lotor, and the clone didn't really respect my opinion sooo,” starts Lance before letting out a frustrated sigh. “I don't know. I guess you showing up knowing my feelings kinda reminded me of him.”

Lance feels a hand on his shoulder as he looks up with Shiro with a sad look as he says, “And for that I apologize. That clone did have some aspects of me just turned  _ ugly _ . I hope you know despite the events of last night I  _ do  _ trust you. And if the time were to  _ ever  _ occur that you were my right hand man I would still trust you with that.”

Lance smiles for a moment as he jokes, “Good thing I'm pretty sure the Lions are tired of switching Paladins.”

Shiro laughs at the joke, but it ends a little half heartedly. He misses flying Black Lion with the Team. He kinda knows what Allura felt when she's stuck at the Castle. But he would never take away any of his Paladin’s Lions.

“So we're okay then?” asks Shiro with a hand out.

Lance takes it as he says, “Yeah we're cool.”

A clock alarm goes off as Shiro says, “Time to go.”

Lance smiles as he follows Shiro out the the door as he takes a look around his Garrison dorm. Another change in his life about to go. From Garrison dorm changing to an Atlas bedroom for however long they have left in this war. It's going to take adjustment, but he'll manage it.

* * *

 

 

When Lance waits by the curtain ready to go up when they're called when he hears, “Lance! Wait!”

Lance turns around to see Hunk and Pidge running to him with concerned faces as he asks, “What are you guys doing we're about to-”

Lance is cut off when Pidge launches herself onto to him with Hunk following suit. They're muttering apologies left and right when Lance says, “Whoa. Slow down guys. What's going on?”

Pidge looks at him with tearful eyes as she asks, “Aren't you mad at us?”

_ Oh right.  _ Lance thinks to himself with a guilty conscience as he holds his two friends tighter. “I  _ was  _ mad, but now we're cool. Don't worry about it. I  _ did  _ kinda lose it.”

“No way!” cries Hunk as he wipes some tears, even though newly formed years replace it. “We  _ really _ messed up. We eavesdropped on a private conversation! We ignored you! We teased you! WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIENDS DO THAT?!”

“You guys didn't know. Don't worry,” reassures Lance but his voice cracks without his consent.

“That's even worse! We were so busy that we didn't even notice we left you! That you were alone! We didn't notice  _ you  _ at all!” cries Pidge as Hunk starts to cry more.

“We're terrible friends!” cries Hunk as he crushes Lance and Pidge in a hug. “We promise to make it up to you!”

Lance sniffles slightly before he says, “Guys, it's okay. I forgive you. I forgave you like right after I calmed down. I'm sorry for shouting at you two.”

“We forgive you too,” replies Pidge and Hunk as their cries are watered down to wet sniffles.

“And we promise we'll do a bunch of fun stuff together just like we used to!” promises Hunk as Pidge hums in agreement.

Lance pauses before he tightens his hold on his hug as he smiles. He missed his best friends. He missed joking around with them. He missed  _ playful _ teasing. He missed just being around these two. He missed….

“I missed you two,” whispers Lance as he feels the tears starting to pick up again.

“We missed you too Lance,” whispers back Hunk and Pidge as they hug him tightly.

The trio hugs for a little longer until they hear, “Hey, we're about go on and  _ oh _ .”

The trio breaks apart when Lance sees Keith in his new red uniform. Lance waves sheepishly as he greets, “Hey Red, thanks for the heads up. We'll be up soon.”

“Okay,” responds Keith as he turns back to the stage when he pauses and looks back at Lance with  a proud smile. “I'm happy you three made up.”

Lance smiles goofily when he sees Keith leaves to go on the stage. He chuckles when he hears a snicker from behind him to see Pidge with a smirk as she nudges Hunk who is covering his mouth in surprise.

“What are you smiling at?” asks Lance with suspicious eyes.

“Oh nothing. I just never knew you and Keith got so…  _ chummy _ ,” comments Pidge as she balances on her heels with a knowing smile.

“Yeah, when did  _ that  _ happen?” asks Hunk with a knowing look and an eyebrow raise. “I thought you were mad at him for leaving and the fact he has a mullet.”

“I was. But then he told me why he did it sooo I guess we're cool now,” answers Lance fighting back an embarrassed blush on his face as last night certainly gave him a wake up call. “As for the mullet. I'll tolerate it for now. Now come on we gotta go.”

Lance bounds up the stairs without looking back and doesn't notice Pidge and Hunk exchanging a knowing look.

“I can see what's happening,” comments Pidge in a knowing tone as she adjusts her glasses.

“What?” asks Hunk jokingly knowing where she's going with this.

“And they don't have a clue,” continues Pidge holding back a laugh.

“Who?” asks Hunk as a laugh escapes him.

“Two idiots that's who!” yells Pidge as she runs up the steps with a laugh as Hunk follows her as he chuckles to himself.

* * *

 

After Shiro, Keith, and Allura say their final words Sam lets everyone know that they can goodbye to family that won't join them. Lance squeezes through the crowd when he catches the glimpse of his family. Lance is about to rush over when he sees Allura, Romelle, and Coran awkwardly waiting at the launch pad. He smiles as he goes over to the Alteans.

“Hey, you want to say goodbye to my family?” asks Lance as Romelle happily nods as she drags Allura toward them. Lance is about to follow them when he notices Coran staying behind as he sighs and offers a joining hand. “The offer applies to you as well Coran.”

Coran smiles happily as he follows Lance to as he starts while they walk to the family, “Lance, my boy, I must formally apologize for my indecent behavior last night. I never intended to hurt either yours or the Princess’ feelings.”

“It's alright Coran. I understand why you did it,” says Lance with an understanding smile. “You're just protecting the closest thing to a daughter and you were doing what any father would do for her.”

Coran smiles as he says, “She may be the closest to a daughter, but  _ your  _ the closest to a son to me. Let that be known.”

Lance smiles brightly as he says, “Thanks Coran. Now come on let's say goodbye to my Earth family.”

When Lance and Coran break through the crowd they chuckle when they see Luis lifting both Allura and Romelle in a tight hug. Before Lance can say anything he feels two weights on his legs as he looks down to see his morose niece and nephew.

“Aww come on you two,” says Lance as he gently picks them ignoring the his arms’ protest to put them down as they definitely gained a couple pounds since the last time he carried them. “I'll be back before you know it.”

“We're still gonna miss you Tío Lance,” says Nadia as she sniffles into his collar. “It's not fair! We hardly got to hang out!”

“I know. I'm sad to leave you two so soon already,” says Lance as he hugs Nadia before he turns to Sylvio with a smirk. “Though while I'm gone. I'm expecting you guys to give your Papá a hard time but be nice to your Mamá. If you do I'll make sure this time I'll get you both a souvenir from my time in space.”

“It better not be another a cow!” yells Sylvio with a pout. “I want something cool like uh a space sword!”

Lance chuckles as he teases, “Be nice to Kaltnecker she's a very sweet girl and I'm sure your Abuelo can help make milkshakes if you're nice. As for the sword I'll ask Keith if he has any extras.”

Nadia and Sylvio giggle with Lance before he catches the sight Luis who's is being nudged by Lisa who is giving him a stern look. Behind him is Veronica, Rachel, Marco, and his Mamá with guilty looks.

Lea steps forward as she starts as she says, “Mijo, I…  _ we _ … came to apologize to you.”

“Yeah, what we did was  _ really  _ uncool,” adds Marco with a sad look.

Lance looks around at the guilty looks as he says, “Come on guys me and Veronica gotta leave. I forgive you. You guys were just being family.”

“ _ No _ ,” states Lea as she gives a stern look at him as she takes a calming breath. “Leandro. What we did was inexcusable. We should've just left you alone when you asked to be alone with Allura. We just…”

Lea starts to cover her mouth to cut off her own sobs as she continues, “I just… I couldn't stand the sight of thinking my baby boy… my little guppy… is off to war and is… all grown up.”

“Mamá,” starts Lance as he feels tears welling up in his eyes. “I'm always going to be your guppy, but one day I gotta swim away.”

Lance jokingly makes a swimming motion with his hand as Lea laughs before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Lance freezes at the embrace as he can't help but melt into the touch of her as he breathes in her smell. The ocean salt like when she taught him to swim for the first time. The garlicky scent of homemade garlic knots when she made it whenever he was sad. He's never felt this familiarity since he left Blue.

“Te amo, Leandro,” whispers Lea into his ear.

“También te amo, mamá,” whispers back Lance as he pulls back. When he does he sees his Papá with waiting arms for his Mamá. “I love you too Papá.”

“Make us proud Leandro,” says Julio before leading Lea away.

Lance smiles at them when he feels multiple pair of arms around him as he looks to see his siblings with tears in their eyes. Luis is crying the hardest followed by Rachel. Marco is sniffing, but Veronica just smiles sadly.

“We're  _ really  _ sorry Lance!” cries Luis with hiccups. “We just didn't want to admit we're gonna miss you!”   


“We're really gonna miss you!” cries Rachel as she maneuvers her way into a deeper hug as more tears spill out. “I missed five years without my twin!”

“Yeah, you're our baby brother! Who are we going to make fun of when you  _ and _ Veronica are gone! That's nearly half of us!” adds Marco with a hiccup in his voice.

“I'm just glad  _ I _ get to see you. I don't know how you did it Lance being away so for long,” says Veronica with sadness in her tone.

Lance sniffles hard before tears start falling as he says, “I'll come back. Don't worry. I love you all.”

“We love you too!” yells his siblings before they hear the last call to get on the Atlas as Lance and Veronica pull away waving goodbye to their Earth family as when they enter the Atlas they see their Space Family ready to go too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone reminded me to put translations my bad also BIG THANK YOU TO CARTRIX ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR FOR THE TRANSLATIONS! 
> 
> “¡Leandro! Creí haberte oído que invitaste a una amiga. ¡Una!” - "Leandro! I thought you said you were inviting one friend! One!" (Amiga and Una refer to female hence why he knew she's referring to Allura) 
> 
> “¡Lo siento! ¡Entré en pánico! Iba a invitar solo a Allura pero... espera, cómo sabías que iba a invitar a Allura?” - "I'm sorry! I panicked! I was going to invite just Allura but... Wait how did you know I was inviting Allura?"
> 
> “Eso no importa. No invitas al resto de tus amigos sin preguntarme primero" - "That doesn't matter. You don't invite your other friends without me knowing Leandro."
> 
> "Bueno, ya están aquí. No podemos des invitarlos ahora." - Well, they're already here. We can't uninvite them now.
> 
> “Vale. Tienes suerte de que te amo y quería conocer a tus amigos,” - "Fine. You're lucky I love you and I did want to meet your friends."
> 
> “¡Gracias mamá! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Prometo que te lo compensaré!” - "Thank you Mamá! Thank you so much! I promise I'll make it up to you!"
> 
> “Sé que lo harás. Ahora haz pasar a tus amigos,” - "I know you will. Now let your friends in."
> 
> Tío - Uncle
> 
> Familia - Family
> 
> “¿Te importaría hablarle bien de mí a tu colega de cabello largo?” - "So could you put a good word for me with that long haired friend of yours?"
> 
> "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Keith!? No no no no no jajaja ¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! Nunca ¡A ese tipo solo le interesan los cuchillos y lobos espaciales! Y... a... ¿¡A quién siquiera le gustan esas cosas!? ¡¡Y su cabello!! ¡Esa greña es terrible! Vamos, es un no. Simplemente no NO!” -  
>  "What?! Keith?! No no no no no hahaha NO! NO WAY! Never. Not in a million years okay? All that guy likes is knives and space wolves! So.... who... who even likes those things?! AND he's got a mullet! Mullets are terrible! Come on it's no just no NO"
> 
> “Primero. Estaba bromeando. Segundo. ¿Quién mencionó a Keith?” - "One. I was kidding. Two. Who said anything about Keith?"
> 
> “Te amo, Leandro,” - "I love you Leandro"
> 
> “También te amo, mamá,” - "I love you too Mamá"

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I'm going to be real. This story is my top priority cause I know a lot of people still didn't like the season. So I'm working on it full time with some other stories but for me to upload the next chapter (either it's done or not). I need TEN comments besides my own on EACH chapter because my schedule is crazy now.
> 
> \- Moving out  
> \- College  
> \- Graduation  
> \- TWO AP Classes
> 
> I'm extremely busy, so all I ask is to make a nice comment about the chapter (no please update or hope you update stuff) about what you liked, favorite moments, etc. But I need to see people are enjoying this. I ask ten because none of my other fics gotten ten comments, that weren't from me, on the first chapter.


End file.
